Demens Lunam
by Dieu-Renard
Summary: Alors que le Poudlard Express file vers Poudlard, Luna rencontre un garçon à la bien mauvaise réputation, du nom d'Eden. Les deux adolescents vont peu à peu se lier, alors que tout les oppose.
1. Chapitre 01 : Une ambiance familière

Bonjour ... Troisième fanfiction sur le thème d'Harry Potter pour ma part. J'ai cette fois-ci décidé d'écrire sur le personnage de Luna Lovegood que j'ai toujours profondément aimé, et sur un personnage de ma création, du nom d'Eden. Cette fanfiction n'a pas pour but de mettre en avant mon OC, c'est le contraire : j'ai créé cet OC pour pouvoir écrire avec Luna. Je ne cache pas que je compte faire évoluer ces deux personnages côtes à côtes autour d'un thème qui me tient à coeur et trop peu traité : les moqueries et le rejet de ce qui est différent.

En effet à l'adolescence, les enfants sont cruels, et la cour de récré devient une véritable jungle : pour celui qui est trop sensible, cet atmosphère devient infernale. Je pense que beaucoup d'enfants le vivent, et que c'est parfois moins isignifiant qu'on le laisse croire. Dans cette fanfiction, je vais donc mettre en scène des personnages qui sont différents et dont on se moque, et qui, ensemble, chacun à leur façon, vont vivre cette situation et la surmonter.

Une review fait toujours plaisir, j'attends vos commentaires, avis et impressions. J'ai tenté de corriger un maximum de mes fautes, mais il en subsistent sûrement. N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ^^

Dieu-Renard.

**Résumé** : Luna est étrange, c'est vrai, et ses camarades se moquent d'elle. Impassible, elle reste dans son monde. Eden lui au contraire vit mal les brimades qu'il subit, et ne supporte définitivement pas le manque de réaction de Luna. Mais peut-être à son contact va-t-il apprendre à surmonter tout ça ?

**Rating** : K+ par principe, mais logiquement il n'y aura rien de choquant.

**Genre** : Amitié et romance, vie scolaire, un peu d'aventure sûrement.

**Remarque** : J'ai conscience que cette fanfiction n'avance pas vite du tout. Chaque chapitre fait plus de 2000 mots et pourtant il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. A vrai dire, je ne me concentre pas sur l'action : je tiens à prendre le temps de m'attarder là où je le désire, et de faire ça bien. Cet écrit me tient à coeur et je refuse de le bâcler, aussi désolée si c'est vraiment trop lourd. Dans ce cas signalez-le moi et je ferais des efforts pour la suite.

* * *

><p>Le Poudlard Express, magnifique train rouge vif, à la locomotive sifflante sous l'effort, traversait les paysages de Grande-Bretagne, quittant Londres à onze heures sonnante au direction du nord de l'Ecosse, sans le moindre arrêt, filant droit vers la très célèbre et réputée école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cette année encore, l'engin répétait sa course folle, vrombissant jusqu'au soir, où enfin il entrerait en gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Ce train, les moldus ne le connaissait pas ; il fallait dire que pour eux, le Quai 9 ¾ n'était qu'une hallucinations de gamins égarés n'ayant plus toute leur tête. A bord de ce transport, il n'y avait que de jeunes sorciers en âge d'entreprendre leurs études, parfois un professeur, mais bien plus rarement.<p>

Les élèves se hâtaient dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un compartiment à partager entre amis, ou au contraire désert pour un peu de tranquillité. Certains cherchaient à retrouver de vieilles connaissances, et d'autres furetaient à la conquête de nouveaux visages. Ceux de première année avaient tendance à se regrouper, et discutaient avec entrain de leur première rentrée. Un sujet de conversation récurent était les Maisons : où chacun serait-il reparti ? Du côté des habitués, on racontait ses vacances, on lançait les paris sur les nouvelles têtes. Tout était prétexte à partager et à savourer cette journée qui annonçait une année scolaire riche en rebondissement.

Des cris, des rires, des soupirs, des malles qu'on tire et des hiboux indignés qui hululent dans leurs cages, des grognements, des chutes, des pas, là étaient les sons qui régnaient habituellement dans le Poudlard Express. Il y avait de l'agitation, de la vie, des amis comme des ennemis, des pleurs parfois, et tous ensemble ils avançaient vers leur seconde demeure. On abandonnait famille et foyer pour d'autres horizons, partagés entre tristesse et excitation. A ces bruits familiers se mêlaient des odeurs, diffusés par les malins avec leurs Bombabouses ou les plus gourmands avec des Chocogrenouilles. Le trafic des cartes reprenait de plus bel, et on était fier de clamer sa dernière trouvaille. C'était la magie du Poudlard Express.

Luna Lovegood aimait beaucoup cette ambiance presque festive. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs : sa première année, la découverte, les aventures qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Elle allait à présent entrer en sixième année, à la fois partagée entre l'envie qu'elle soit plus calme ou aussi animée que les précédentes. Entre Ombrage, l'Armée de Dumbledore et leurs déboires au Ministère, puis la chute du Lord Noir à la fin de la sixième année d'Harry Potter, ce ne fut pas de tout repos. Mais Luna acceptait ces évènements comme des moments à part entière de sa vie, et si tout n'était pas simple, peu importait. Chaque fragment de sa mémoire était précieux, à ne pas négliger.

Elle était installée dans un compartiment, seule. Personne n'osait la rejoindre. C'était connu : « Louffoca Lovegood » était bizarre. Elle racontait toute sorte de choses étranges et était persuadée de l'existence de créatures dont nul n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Qui plus est, son père était le directeur du _Chicaneur_, un journal d'assez mauvaise réputation, étant donné que sa folie douce était la même que celle de sa fille. Pourtant malgré sa bizarrerie, certaines personnes acceptait de lui parler ; avec l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle avait eut l'occasion de se faire de formidables amis. Mais quand Luna était seule, elle n'était pas triste. Après tout, les nargoles n'étaient pas très loin …

Assise à côté de la fenêtre, elle lisait le Chicaneur, les mèches solitaires de ses longs cheveux de blé clairs nattés coincées derrière ses oreilles pour dégager sa vue. Ses yeux du bleu du ciel parcouraient les lignes écrites à l'encre noir sur le papier grisâtre, et tout en le feuilletant, elle tapotait du pied en rythme, non pas par agacement, mais bien parce qu'elle chantonnait. Une petite comptine enfantine moldue, que tout le monde connaissait. Elle ne prononçait aucune parole et chacun des sons, faibles, provenaient de sa gorge. Elle souriait sur « _Au clair de la lune_ », tout en apprenant qu'un Magyar à Pointe avait été tué par des sorciers en voyage la nuit dernière, alors que la femelle ne les avait attaqué que dans le but de protéger ses œufs.

Quand elle eut terminé d'effleurer les lignes de son regard, elle leva le nez vers la fenêtre, se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage. Les prés et leur verdure ondulaient sous les rafales d'un vent frais, les animaux broutaient paisiblement et les épais nuages noirs annonçaient de l'orage. Le tonnerre grondait déjà, se mêlant au vacarme étouffé des roues du train. Après de longues minutes, la pluie se mit à tomber, les gouttes venant percuter la vitre de plein fouet, pour y glisser avant d'y mourir. A travers ce rideau aquatique tremblaient les formes hachées par la violence de la chute de quelques arbres, l'esquisse de forêts et de collines boisées. Un pont de pierre, un vieux château, le train avançait, et on passait à autre chose, inlassablement, champ vierge et lac docile, vallée creusée et village paisible. Clip, clap, la pluie tombait, et son doux clapotis berçait l'enfant.

Luna fut interrompue dans sa contemplation silencieuse par le coulissement de la porte du compartiment. Dans l'entrebâillement apparut un garçon de son âge. Elle l'avait déjà vu puisqu'ils prenaient leurs cours ensemble mais ne lui avait jamais parlé ; il était à Serdaigle lui aussi. Il paraissait de mauvais humeur, son nez droit retroussé, l'air pincé, et un petit sifflement agacé quitta ses lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns éparses étaient trempés, collaient à son visage et dégoulinait sur sa robe noire de sorcier. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Luna, puis demanda d'un ton sec :

- **C'est libre ?**

**- Oui installe-toi**, répondit la fille avec un sourire.

Le tonnerre gronda encore, et un éclat de lumière parvint de la fenêtre ; un éclair venait de tomber. Le vent et la pluie redoublèrent d'intensité, pendant que le garçon faisait entrer sa malle et la cage de sa chouette dans le compartiment. Il referma la porte et s'assit, face à Luna. Il tenta d'essorer sa tignasse, toujours aussi grognon. D'un ton neutre et détaché, elle se permit de révéler l'évidence :

- **Tu as pris l'eau**.

Il grogna encore, la fusilla de ses yeux noisettes et répondit avec hargne :

- **Des abrutis ont ouverts la fenêtre pour me faire une mauvaise blague. A cause de ça je vais attraper un rhume, à tous les coups.**

**- Je peux arranger ça**, se contenta-t-elle alors de dire.

Luna sortir sa baguette de derrière son oreille, et la pointa sur le jeune sorcier. Elle murmura une petite formule, et bientôt il fut séché en partie. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais au moins, c'était mieux qu'avant. Le Serdaigle maugréa un discret « merci » qu'il lui peinait visiblement de prononcer, puis s'adonna à la contemplation du paysage, comme sa camarade ici présente. Un silence apaisant s'installa, tout juste perturbé par l'orage. Clip, clap, le clapotis de la pluie continuait, et peu à peu les nerfs du garçon se calmaient. Un éclat, du tonnerre, la foudre qui tombe en un éclair, et qui repart, qui revient, qui danse avec le vent et la nuit noire, les nuages qui pleurent et qui s'égarent. L'oiseau hulule, et enfin le garçon, bien calmé, daigne s'intéresser à la fille qui l'accompagne.

- **Je peux savoir qui tu es ?**

**- Luna. Luna Lovegood**.

Elle n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux pour répondre, comme désintéressée, bien trop obnubilée par la noirceur du ciel pour lui prêter attention. Une fois encore, il bougonna. C'était bien la peine de tenter d'être sympathique. Voilà pourquoi il préférait être désagréable : les autres l'énervaient. Il n'avait définitivement pas le caractère adéquat aux relations humaines. Songeant encore à son impatience et son agacement lorsqu'il était ignoré, il sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Luna, qui enfin le regardait. Il vit alors que ses boucles d'oreille étaient des radis, et bien que trouvant cela étrange et de très mauvais goût, il ne dit rien. Après tout, il connaissait les rumeurs à son sujet.

- **Et toi, comment tu t'appelles** **?**

Elle pencha la tête, sa joue reposant sur sa main. Elle était mignonne, Luna Lovegood. Bizarre, mais mignonne et très gentille. Malheureusement, très peu osaient voir autre chose que de la folie en elle. Le garçon aussi, pour le moment, avait du mal à voir autre chose que de la bizarrerie. Son attitude était tellement simple et paisible, c'était aussi intriguant que dérangeant.

- **Eden Merhope**, maugréa le jeune homme.

- **C'est un très joli prénom**, répondit la fille. **Tes parents sont croyants ?**

**- Ma mère**, bougonna-t-il pour réponse. **C'est une moldue.**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les moldus**, remarqua Luna.

- **Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas … Mais je les trouve étranges**, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. **Ils vivent sans magie, ils ne savent rien … Oui, voilà, ils sont ignares, et nous prennent pour des bêtes de foire ou des monstres.**

**- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, tu sais. Et puis, moi, je les trouve très intéressants. Ils ont su s'adapter, et ont inventer des tas de choses très pratiques**.

Elle déplia son exemplaire du Chicaneur à la page numéro treize, et le tourna vers le garçon, afin de lui montrer une illustration. La photographie d'un avion occupait la moitié de la page.

- **Tu vois, comme ils ne savent pas transplaner, ils se sont inspirés des oiseaux pour voyager plus librement**. Elle marqua une courte pose. **Bien entendu ils sont moins gracieux mais je trouve ça très ingénieux. Ce doit être amusant de voler là-dedans. Un jour avec mon père, nous sommes allés visiter un musée, et il y avait plein de machines volantes de ce genre, très anciennes. C'est très drôle à voir, et très instructif.**

Son sourire s'agrandit. Luna aimait apprendre, de tout, sur tout. Elle était curieuse, pas de cette curiosité mal placée que l'on classe parmi les plus odieux défauts, mais bien curieuse du savoir que le monde peut lui apporter. Son camarade afficha un visage sceptique, il ne semblait pas convaincu. Son entrain était bien moindre à celui de la jeune fille.

- **Mouais. J'espère pour eux que c'est sûr, ces trucs-là … J'aimerais pas être là-dedans et que ça s'écrase en pleine mer**.

Ah ça non ! Cette situation serait très contrariante, et Eden détestait être contrarié. Devant sa réticence de mauvaise foi, Luna rit un peu, loin d'être moqueuse, mais plutôt amusée. Il voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on se fiche de lui ainsi, mais n'en eut pas le temps, puisque que trois élèves pénétrèrent le compartiment à ce moment-là. Deux venaient de Serpentard, des filles grandes et goguenardes, un peu hautaines, et le troisième était un garçon de Poufsouffle qui, visiblement, se pensait très beau au vu de l'assurance qu'il affichait, vérifiant sa coiffure blonde impeccable dans le reflet de la vitre.

- **Regardez, c'est Louffoca,** lança une première, carnassière. **Encore des radis aux oreilles, à ce que je vois. T'as peur d'avoir un petit creux ?**

**- Non, c'est pour éloigner les nargoles**, répondit posément la blonde enfant.

- **Elle délire encore !**

**- Complètement dans son monde, cette fille**, appuya la seconde à l'aide d'un rire sardonique. **Il faudrait l'interner à Sainte-Mangouste.**

**- Tu rigoles,** intervint le garçon, **elle serait capable de s'y plaire, avec ses amis les fous**.

Luna ne répondit rien, les laissant rire et se moquer d'elle, sans broncher, avec l'air de toute façon de ne pas vraiment écouter. Les lèvres pincées, Eden se retenait de coller son poing dans la figure de ces abrutis. D'accord, lui aussi trouvait que cette fille était vraiment bizarre, mais de là à être aussi … Méchants ! Il ne supportait pas que l'on rabaisse ainsi les autres. Il était hors de lui, et si le trio n'avait pas déguerpi aussi vite, il se serait fait une joie de leur refaire le portrait. Il n'avait pas peur de se battre. Bien au contraire, il aimait les duels de sorcier. Sûrement Luna avait-elle vu la colère dans ses yeux et son poing serré, puis qu'elle déclara avec douceur :

- **Laisse, j'ai l'habitude. Ils ne le savent pas, mais leurs cheveux sont infestés de joncheruines, ils en ont plein la tête, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont méchants.**

**- Je n'en suis pas si sûr …**

Luna haussa les épaules, puis regarda à nouveau dans le vague, ailleurs, perdue dans un univers qui ne concernait qu'elle. Elle semblait si calme, si détachée, et les moqueries des autres élèves ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, ni lui faire perdre ses convictions. Eden pensa qu'elle était très digne, et forte. Mais bizarre malgré tout. Voyant bien qu'il ne tirerait plus le moindre mot de sa part, il soupira et s'avachit, tête tenue par son bras accoudé à la fenêtre, fixant à son tour le paysage en attendant l'arrivée du train à destination.


	2. Chapitre 02 : Bienvenue à Serdaigle

Voilà le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. Les évènements n'avancent pas beaucoup, je l'admets, mais les passages que j'écris actuellement sont un peu plus dynamiques. D'ici le chapitre 3 ou 4, les choses devraient évoluer. En espérant tout de même que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ;) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une ch'tiote review pour me faire part de vos avis.

Sinon, quelques précisions : j'ai "changé" quelques évènements. Harry et ses camarades sont en septième année puisque Luna entre en sixième. Je pars du principe que Voldemort est tombé lannée précédente, après je ne précise pas comment puisque cela ne change en rien mon histoire. Voilà, c'est juste bon à savoir.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps déjà, quand enfin ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard. La lune au dehors formait un harmonieux croissant pâle et blanchâtre, inondant la nuit de sa douce clarté. Autour d'elle les étoiles brillaient, faiblement, accompagnant les restes de la pluie de l'après-midi. Clip, clap, la symphonie peu à peu cessait, envolée, l'ondée était passée. Le train s'arrêta dans un odieux crissement désagréable, et Eden grogna, tout en portant ses affaires hors du wagon, Luna à sa suite. Elle chantonnait à nouveau, le nez en l'air, observant avec intensité le plafond du couloir. Une fois dehors, le garçon ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps de sa camarade et, à la suite des autres adolescents, rejoignit les calèches.<p>

La jeune fille repéra Harry et ses amis, qui faisaient de grands gestes en direction d'Hagrid. Le demi-géant, comme à son habitude, appelait les premières années à se rassembler autour de lui. Ils les dépassaient tous de plusieurs têtes, bien plus grand que tous les adultes, de toute façon. Le gardien des clés agita sa main épaisse pour répondre à ses amis, puis retourna à sa tâche, tentant de rassembler son petit troupeau à l'aide de ses appels tonitruants. A la fois inquiets et impatients, les élèves venaient le rejoindre et l'encerclait, alléchés à l'idée de rejoindre Poudlard en barque, après avoir traversé le lac au beau milieu de la nuit. Un petit garçon pleurait parce qu'il avait perdu son rat, un autre embêtait sa sœur jumelle. Une fillette se plaignit du froid mordant du nord de l'Ecosse le soir, et une dernière, plus timide, se faisait bousculer en tout sens.

Luna détacha son attention de cet habituel spectacle et prit le chemin des calèches, suivant le flot des jeunes sorciers qui se pressaient pour monter à bord. Elles étaient aussi noir que le ciel en cet instant, luisantes, si bien entretenues qu'elle paraissaient neuves, alors qu'elles offraient leur service depuis des décennies déjà. Les grandes roues tournaient sur les gravillons de la terre dans un mouvement circulaire presque hypnotisant, accompagnées d'un bruit répété de crissement. Beaucoup pensaient que ces carrioles avançaient à l'aide de la magie ; peu de gens pouvaient voir les Sombrals. Associé à un malheur ou un mauvais présage, les gens préféraient de toute façon ne jamais en croiser un. S'ils avaient su qu'à chaque rentrée, ils étaient des dizaines et des dizaines à les tracter !

Voir un Sombral, c'était avoir côtoyé la mort de près. Il fallait avoir été témoin de la disparition d'une vie, juste là, sous ses yeux. C'était ce genre d'évènement marquant, que personne ne voulait connaître, qui permettait d'effleurer du regard ces étranges créatures. Equidés faméliques, sous leur peau de jais tendue ressortaient leurs os saillants, de leur tête lourde à leurs membres décharnés. Leurs crins, aussi volatiles que rares, tombaient sur leur carcasse avec légèreté, épousant leurs formes. Ces animaux étaient beaux ; effrayants mais fascinants. Luna les aimait beaucoup. Ils n'étaient pas du tout méchants, parfois même elle se rendait dans la Forêt Interdite pour les nourrir. Elle avait l'autorisation d'Hagrid pour s'y rendre seule : il lui faisait confiance.

Passant à côté de l'un des chevaux sinistre, elle lui prodigua une légère caresse, puis monta dans la carriole, s'installant délicatement sur le siège confortable. Quelques élèves vinrent à sa suite, et la calèche démarra, en direction de Poudlard. Elle empruntait un sentier maintes fois parcourut qui sillonnait entre les arbres, en partie dégarnis à cette période de l'année. Leurs feuilles commençaient d'hors et déjà à roussir et choir au pied des troncs noueux. Entre les racines courraient lapins et renards, quelques insectes, parfois un chat sauvage. L'humus qui couvrait le sol étouffait les sons des pas aussi bien que la neige en hiver, et discrets, ils filaient entre les roues pour se cacher dans l'ombre d'un terrier creusé un peu plus loin.

La Serdaigle se perdait à la cime des grands pins dont les épines s'écrasaient parfois au sol, fixant la lune entre les branchages qui craquetaient sous les petites rafales du vent nocturnes s'engouffrant dans les feuillages et les cheveux des enfants, parlant à voix basse. Luna savait bien qu'elle était concernée par ces murmures mal à l'aise, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Son esprit vagabondait avec la nature, porté par la brise, accompagné par les créatures volatiles qui participaient à ce grand jeu de cache-cache sauvage. On pouvait la croire perdue dans ses pensées, à jouer avec les radis pendant à ses oreilles, mais si ils avaient su, ah ça oui s'ils avaient su …

Luna ne se perd pas, parce qu'elle n'a rien à trouver, rien à chercher. Elle ne fait qu'avancer sur le long, très long et poétique chemin de la vie, en harmonie avec elle-même et le monde qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

Une petite secousse se fit sentir à l'arrêt du véhicule. Lestement, elle quitta la carriole, ignorant les regards de ses camarades, qui la dévisageaient comme si un furoncle avait élu domicile sur son nez. Sautillante, indéniablement joyeuse, toujours aussi détachée, elle s'engouffra avec les autres dans l'immense hall du château de Poudlard. Il était clair, illuminé par des torches magiques accrochées au mur, et un très vieux lustre finement ouvragé suspendu au plafond diffusait sa lumière sur les quatre gigantesques sabliers adossés au mur de l'entrée.

Pour le moment ils étaient vides, signe distinctif de ce début d'année. Chacun était étiqueté d'un nom, et d'une couleur représentatif. Le rouge des Gryffondor évoquait le feu ardents des braves lions intrépides, là où le bleu des Serdaigle rappelait le tempérament des rois, calme et posé, apte à réfléchir et partager son savoir. L'or des Poufsouffle n'était pas sans inviter à la joie et l'entraide, tous unis sous un soleil de persévérance, et le vert des Serpentard, plus discret, démontrait qu'ils vivaient dans l'ombre, plus utiles dans les coulisses que sur le devant de la scène. A la base de chaque récipient de verre était noté le nombre de point de chaque Maison, bloqué à zéro pour le moment.

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes, et c'était un flot d'élèves bavardant, riant et maugréant qui y pénétraient en se poussant les uns les autres, pressés, et ce malgré les recommandations des préfets qui leur ordonnait de rester calme et respectueux. Selon son appartenance, on rejoignait sa table, prenant place devant un service en or, en attente du somptueux festin qui était promis à tout un chacun. Luna trottina jusqu'à la longue table décorée aux couleurs des Serdaigle, et prit possession d'une place libre. Elle retira sa baguette de derrière son oreille, qui était pourtant une place sûre pour cet objet de valeur, et la rangea dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier ; c'était plus pratique ainsi pour manger.

Comme toujours, le plafond magique était de toute beauté, reflétant la somptuosité du ciel. Au dessus de leurs têtes flottaient les bougies ensorcelées qui éclairaient la pièce tout en se mêlant à la voûte céleste des plus réalistes. Les bannières des Maisons accrochées aux murs pendaient à leurs côtés, et les fantômes traversaient les fenêtres dans un fracas assourdissants, comme si elles avaient réellement étaient brisées. Le Moine Gras saluait chacun des élèves de Poufsouffle, et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête n'était pas peu fier de pouvoir réitérer son petit numéro sanglant à ceux qui ignoraient la raison de son surnom.

A la table des professeurs, on pouvait apercevoir de nouvelles têtes et retrouver des anciennes. Ainsi un étrange petit homme ventru parlait-il avec entrain à Severus Rogue, l'impitoyable et froid maître des potions qui, si la décence et son salaire en péril ne le retenait pas, aurait égorgé l'importun de ses propres mains. Ses yeux exprimaient tout le dégout et l'agacement que provoquait chez lui ce nouvel enseignant pourtant bien vieux, en âge d'être à la retraite. Sybille Trelawney qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, faisait honneur de sa présence, discutait cordialement avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui souriait chaleureusement à tous ces visages réunis. Les plus attentifs pourraient remarquer que l'une de ses mains était en mauvaise état, noirâtre, comme brûlée, mais à moins de prêter attention à certains détails insignifiants, elle était durement remarquable. Luna faisait partie de ces gens-là : plus intelligente qu'elle en avait l'air, elle ne se contentait pas de flâner l'air hagard, mais enregistrait des informations parfois utiles.

Les élèves de première année entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, accompagnés de la sous-directeur Minerva McGonagall. La plupart tremblaient, aussi bien de peur que d'excitation. L'appréhension les subjuguait, et si certains étaient persuadés de là où ils allaient être envoyés, d'autres s'imaginaient mille scénarios allant du meilleur des mondes au pire de leur cauchemar. Le Choixpeau Magique les attendait sur un tabouret, devant la table des enseignants, toujours aussi rapiécé et intriguant, sale, mais solide malgré l'âge. La large fente qui lui servait de bouche s'ouvrit, et, comme chaque année, il se mit à chanter. Luna pensa une fois de plus que, seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il devait durement s'entrainer pour ne commettre aucune erreur. Après tout, une voix aussi charmante, ça devait s'entretenir.

Le silence tomba lorsqu'il se tut, jusqu'à ce que les applaudissements fusent. Les plus mal léchés avaient beau dire que ce vieux chapeau miteux était lourd et rébarbatif, cela ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier cette coutume vieille comme l'école. La maîtresse des métamorphoses se mit à appeler les noms dans l'ordre alphabétique, et tour à tour les enfants vinrent poser le Choixpeau sur leur tête ; en quelques secondes à peine, une Maison était clamée, et applaudissements et cris emplissaient la Grande Salle d'une joie partagée. Mervor Eva fut envoyée à Serpentard, Mcgeair Solange à Gryffondor et la troisième fillette, Prewell Violette, fut accueillit à Serdaigle. Toute guillerette, elle courut presque à la table de sa nouvelle famille pour les années à venir, et s'installa aux côtés de Luna, qui la gratifia d'un doux sourire avant de lui offrir un collier en bouchon de liège.

**- C'est un porte-bonheur**, expliqua-t-elle.

L'enfant fut surprise, intriguée surtout, mais ne dit rien et remercia son ainé tout en passant l'accessoire autour de son cou. Par principe. Cette fille blonde un peu excentrique était plus âgée qu'elle, et donc en savait plus sur la magie : si elle disait que c'était un porte-bonheur, alors c'était forcément vrai, elle n'allait donc pas le refuser sous prétexte que c'était carrément bizarre. Un grand dadais roux à côté d'elle ricana et la mit au parfum :

**- Cherche pas Violette, Louffoca est complètement dingue. Y'a des trucs pas nets dans sa tête.**

L'enfant haussa les épaules, mais n'ajouta rien. Ce garçon avait sûrement raison, mais Luna ne paraissait pas bien méchante. Comme pour la soutenir, elle garda le collier. Les noms continuaient de défiler, et la répartition continuait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul élève sans appartenance. Le directeur se leva et prononça quelques mots à l'égard des enfants présents ; on y appris notamment que Rogue changeait de poste et cédait sa place à Slughorn, qui sortait de sa retraite pour venir redonner des cours de potions à la nouvelle génération. Quand le vieillard eut terminé les mises en garde, il leur souhaita bon appétit, et une fois assis à nouveau, de délicieux vivres apparurent sur les tables.

Mets raffinés et boissons alléchantes, petits pains chauds et desserts succulents tournaient sur les tables, passant de mains en mains pour voir les quantités diminuer peu à peu. Quand les plats étaient vides, ils se remplissaient à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les élèves se soient servis à satiété. Luna vida un verre de jus de citrouille et attaqua un morceau de poulet, ses jambes balançant sous le banc, plongée dans l'étude du volatile mort dans son assiette. Avait-il déjà rencontré un Ronflak Cornu de Suède ? Elle aurait bien aimé lui demander … Dans une autre vie, peut-être.

Quand le repas fut terminé, les élèves furent invités à regagner leur dortoir respectif. Chaque Maison, guidée par ses préfets, regagnait sa salle commune dans l'animation et la torpeur due à la fatigue, les estomacs étant pour la plupart trop pleins. Rusant pour grimper les escaliers capricieux du château, les Serdaigle se postèrent rapidement devant la porte de leur demeure, faisant face à la tête d'aigle ayant pour habitude de leur poser une petite énigme. Le préfet-en-chef, très fier de son insigne brillant qu'il montrait à qui le voulait en bombant le torse offrit la bonne réponse, et filles et garçons se séparèrent pour aller dormir. La nuit s'annonçait calme et reposante.


	3. Chapitre 03 : Précieux souvenirs

Et voilà le chapître 3 ! Le prochain annonce un peu plus de péripécies, mais pour le moment on continue de s'attarder sur la petite vie de Luna. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Certains élèves parmi les plus âgés décidèrent de rester quelques temps dans la salle commune pour échanger les derniers potins ; ces vacances passées loin les uns des autres leur avait permit de vivre mille aventures qu'ils étaient impatients de raconter avec plus ou moins d'héroïsme ou de drame. Du côté des filles, on avait tendance à parler des garçons, et autant dire que quelques-uns pouvaient se vanter d'avoir du succès auprès de leurs camarades. Malheureusement ces fiers adolescents se souciaient plus des résultats des matchs de Quidditch que des demoiselles pomponnées qui soupiraient à leur passage, à leur grand damne. Malgré l'heure tardive, la conversation allait bon train, et de fil en aiguille plusieurs élèves se retrouvèrent à discuter joyeusement autour de la cheminée, profitant de la chaleur du feu magique tout en riant à une blague lancée entre deux exploits contés avec bravoure.<p>

Luna s'éclipsa rapidement pour rejoindre son dortoir ; elle était fatiguée, et cet état physique était contre-productif. Si demain elle désirait être en forme pour aborder cette nouvelle année avec fraicheur et optimisme, elle se devait de garder la santé. Grimpant les escaliers en sautillant, baguette à la main, elle fredonnait un air de Célestina Moldubec. Arrivée à la porte de la chambre spacieuse, elle posa ses doigts fins sur la clenche et l'abaissa dans un petit grincement dont elle avait l'habitude. Deux autres filles de son année étaient déjà installées ; voilà plusieurs fois que les cinq demoiselles se partageaient la pièce en plus des autres élèves qu'elles invitaient parfois et elles se saluèrent cordialement. Les autres résidentes étaient à présent habituées au comportement décalé de Luna et y prêtait peu d'attention ; de tous, c'était probablement celles qui acceptaient le mieux son étrangeté.

Le blonde enfant prit possession de sa place et posa sa baguette sur la commode avant de s'asseoir sur son lit moelleux, couvert des draps bleu nuit de sa Maison. C'était bon de retrouver sa seconde demeure, de s'y sentir chez soit. Elle retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et sa natte se défit presque aussitôt, libérant ses longs cheveux qui vinrent onduler dans son dos, un peu fous, certaines mèches osant passer devant ses épaules pour caresser sa poitrine. Luna vint s'agenouiller devant la malle contenant ses affaires et l'ouvrit ; très organisée malgré les apparences, elle ne mit que peu de temps pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Des fins fonds de ses bagages elle sortit un petit cadre, une guirlande de lierre artificiel, une photographie solitaire et un minuscule globe de verre.

Sa première trouvaille fut délicatement posée sur sa table de nuit. Le cliché encastré dans le cadre de bois brun sombre verni représentait deux personnes ; l'une d'elle était Luna lorsqu'elle était enfant, aux côtés de sa mère, très belle femme dont elle était le portrait craché. Les deux individus semblaient très proches et heureux, souriant au photographe, qui à n'en pas douter était Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de la Serdaigle. Toutes deux étaient vêtues d'une légère robe blanche en accord avec leur peau pâle de blonde, et le vent faisait voleter leurs cheveux. L'animation magique reflétait toute la beauté de cette famille aujourd'hui séparée. Tout en regardant cette image d'une splendide candeur, Luna souriait paisiblement. Un jour, elle ressemblerait à sa maman … Elle en était persuadée. Elle lui ressemblait tellement !

L'autre photo fut épinglée au mur au dessus de son lit, cachée en partie par les rideaux du baldaquin. Dessus, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, réunis en une masse d'élèves soudés dans l'épreuve, se tenaient au centre de la bien mystérieuse Salle sur Demande et faisaient face à l'objectif. Au fond, on pouvait apercevoir Fred et George riant de bon cœur, et leur ami Lee, ou encore Lavande et Angelina. Collin, les sœurs Padma et Parvati, Cho Chang … Et tout devant, ses amis les plus précieux. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron et Hermione, alignés au premier rang, les mains jointes, réchauffaient le cœur de l'adolescente qui observait ce souvenir avec émotion.

Luna prit la guirlande et l'installa également au dessus du lit, la faisant tenir grâce à un sortilège de Glue. C'était pour elle un élément très symbolique de la décoration, car selon son père, cette plante grimpante chassait les mauvais rêves, provoqués par les Mangesonges. Qui plus est, c'était joli et ajoutait une touche de charme indéniable à son environnement, selon son point de vue des plus personnels. Elle avait bien essayé de convaincre ses colocataires d'en installer elles aussi afin de faire fuir les cauchemars, mais elles avaient refusées avec un haussement de sourcil dubitatif, Luna se demandait bien pourquoi …

Enfin elle ramassa le globe de verre et le fit tourner précautionneusement entre ses doigts, comme s'il menaçait de se briser à la moindre secousse. A l'intérieur, la neige tombait sur une forêt de pins couverts de givre, qui rappelaient étrangement les abords de Poudlard, au cœur de l'hiver. Quelques corbeaux s'envolaient et disparaissaient, et lorsque la sphère tournait, la chute des flocons se transformaient en véritable tempête, qui se calmait une fois l'objet immobilisé. Ce paysage miniature était beau et apaisant, un cadeau de sa mère peu avant sa mort. Luna était très petite à cette époque, mais depuis toujours elle gardait le globe sur elle, comme un lien avec cette femme décédée. Quand elle n'allait pas très bien, il lui suffisait de regarder l'objet : elle se sentait tout de suite mieux.

Un petit rire plus loin attira l'attention de Luna qui leva son nez de la sphère, la reposant sur la commode avant de chercher du regard la provenance de cet éclat de voix. C'était deux élèves de troisième année, des amies d'une de ses camarade de chambre, qui lisaient ensemble un ouvrage sur les expressions sorcières les plus répandues et leurs équivalences moldues. Ces filles étaient assez stupides, selon les observations de Luna, et elles la regardaient toujours avec dédain, comme si elle était un déchet qui bloquait la route et qu'il ne fallait pas écraser, mais la blonde ne les détestait pas pour autant. Disons qu'elle les ignorait.

- **C'est tellement drôle !** s'esclaffa la plus petite des deux, une brune qui passait plus de temps à se maquiller le matin qu'à réviser ses cours. **Les moldus ne disent pas « _rapide comme un balais neuf_ » mais « _rapide comme l'éclair_ » !**

En soit il n'y avait rien d'hilarant, mais pour son amie, une fille aux courts cheveux roux, trop grande et trop maigre, donc les capacités intellectuelles étaient inversement proportionnelles à son nombre de tâche de rousseur, c'était mortellement amusant, puisqu'elle s'effondra bruyamment de rire sur le lit de son amie.

-** Vous savez,** intervint Luna depuis sa place, **la version des moldus est plus pertinente. Un éclair, c'est plus rapide qu'un balais neuf.**

Elle les regarda de ses grands yeux bleus innocents, et les adolescentes lui répondirent par une expression froide et hautaine. Elles ne lui avait rien demandé, pourquoi se permettait-elle de leur parler ? Cette « Louffoca » n'était pas fréquentable, or elles tenaient à leur réputation ; aussi mieux valait-il ne pas lui adresser la parole et l'ignorer superbement. Luna haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas cette attitude, puis les oublia à son tour. Elle quitta son uniforme pour une nuisette légère à la teinte du soleil et se glissa sous sa couette. Bientôt, elle gagna le pays des rêves, chevauchant une licorne dorée dans un grand champ de coquelicots, au milieu des fées qui volaient avec gaité autour d'elle …


	4. Chapitre 04 : Fragile coeur qui bat

Et voilà la suite :)

* * *

><p>Eden ouvrit un œil et grogna. Il le referma aussitôt, se retourna dans son lit et remonta sa couverture jusqu'à la moitié de son visage, blotti contre son oreiller moelleux. L'esprit embrumé, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir et seulement de dormir encore un peu, rester au chaud, à paresser … Un miaulement timide se fit entendre. Bah, pas bien grave, c'était sûrement le chat d'un de ses camarades ; il bénissait d'ailleurs les autres d'avoir choisi d'adopter un hibou, au moins ils ne se retrouvaient pas avec cinq boules de poils capricieuses dans les jambes. Estimant que le gêneur ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de profiter de la fin de sa nuit, le garçon serra fort sa couverture contre lui. Puis des feulements et supplications félines en rafales eurent raison de ses nerfs. Il se redressa brusquement, écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avec violence et cracha à l'adresse du propriétaire du malfrat :<p>

- **Thomas, vire ta bestiole de là, elle va réveiller tout le monde !**

**- Hum … Non pas maintenant Eden, encore dormir …**

**- Tss …** siffla le concerné. **Moi aussi j'aimerais dormir.**

Voyant bien que sa grasse matinée était compromise, Eden mit les deux pieds à terre, et, assit sur le matelas, fixa la fenêtre. Le jour n'était même pas encore levé ; les ténèbres de la nuit étaient encore présents, plus clairs qu'à minuit mais bel et bien là. Un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil lui permit de comprendre qu'il n'était que six heure du matin. Les cours commençaient à neuf heure … Que de sommeil volé par un stupide animal. Il jeta un regard furieux au chat roux du dénommé Thomas : c'était une bête frêle et petite pour son espèce, avec de grands yeux verts globuleux remplis d'une naïveté navrante, un air foncièrement benêt collé à la figure. Le félin passa un coup de langue sur sa patte et entreprit de se nettoyer les oreilles, ignorant superbement le garçon. Eden soupira, puis, chaussons aux pieds, se leva. Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit quelques affaires avant de quitter le dortoir pour la salle de bain des garçons.

Elle était grande et permettait d'accueillir plusieurs élèves à la fois. Une dizaine de douches s'alignaient, avec autant de lavabos en face ; tout au fond se tenaient les toilettes. Des petits casiers permettaient aux résidents d'entreposer quelques affaires personnelles et un tas de linges propres se tenaient toujours à l'entrée ; Eden soupçonnait les elfes de maison en charge de l'entretien de Poudlard de venir les changer la nuit, pendant que tout le monde dormait. Tout du moins en théorie, puisqu'il était bien connu que certains fauteurs de trouble se plaisaient à errer impunément dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. L'adolescent se dévêtit et abandonna son pyjama dans un coin et s'engouffra dans une cabine de douche. Après un rapide nettoyage, il se sécha et enfila sa robe de sorcier, puis descendit dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Elle était déserte, quoi de plus normal ? Il fallait être fou pour se lever à cette heure-ci … Ou contraint et forcé. Eden grogna à nouveau, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était contrarié. C'était un garçon assez plaintif, qui passait plus de temps à maugréer qu'à rire de bon cœur : son caractère grognon lui valait bien des moqueries, les autres ayant compris qu'en le taquinant, il râlait, et le voir s'énerver était très amusant. Dans le fond ce n'était pas méchant, mais il ne supportait pas ça. De toute manière, il ne supportait pas grand-chose. En tête de liste, être embêté, réveillé, ou perturbé dans son travail. En dernier, on trouvait l'odeur des choux de Bruxelles et les cours du professeur Binns.

L'adolescent s'installa à une des table des y déposa le livre qu'il avait pris pour l'accompagner dans cette veillée matinale. Il traitait de la fabrication des baguettes magiques et avait été écrit par un créateur français de grande renommée. Il utilisait un large panel d'ingrédients pour les cœurs, et des bois très divers. Chacun des composants était décrits dans cet ouvrage et Eden considérait cette lecture come très instructive. Il n'était pas un Serdaigle pour rien : travailler ne le dérangeait pas et surtout, il adorait apprendre. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore compris qu'on n'apprenait pas qu'à résoudre des équations et concocter des potions, mais que le partage et la vie apportaient leur lot de savoir eux-aussi …

Sa propre baguette possédait pour cœur un crin de licorne et mesurait vingt-huit centimètres. Taillée dans du bois de tremble, d'un beau blanc clair, il l'aimait beaucoup. Etant fils d'un père sorcier, l'acquisition de sa première baguette avait été un moment longuement attendu, et il n'en gardait que de bons souvenirs. Ce bout de bois était sa compagne, sa seule camarade, et il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était un peu sa fierté, bien que tout sorcier en possède une. Il n'expliquait pas ce sentiment, mais il était là, dans son cœur, et c'était le plus important.

Après de longues minutes à découvrir les propriétés du cheveu de Vélane dans la composition d'une puissante baguette, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, plus exactement celle du dortoir des filles. Sans se lever, il se retourna, et vit apparaître dans l'embrasure Luna Lovegood, pas encore habillée. Elle était toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche et or, qui, loin d'être vulgaire, la rendait très mignonne et s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux sauvages regroupés et ramenés devant son épaule droite. Un peu confus, Eden détourna les yeux et bougonna un petit « bonjour » tout en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

Luna s'était réveillée tôt elle aussi, mais loin d'elle l'idée de vouloir dormir encore un peu, contrairement au jeune garçon. A peine étirée, elle était descendue, et fut surprise d'y trouver l'enfant de la veille, qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Détendue et souriante, elle ne se vexa pas de l'apparente mauvaise humeur d'Eden et s'approcha de lui. Elle se glissa dans son dos et lut par-dessus son épaule, intriguée.

**- C'est pour les cours ?** demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-** Non**, répondit Eden sans enthousiasme. **C'est pour moi. C'est un sujet complexe et je veux en savoir plus.**

**- Je vois. C'est très intéressant. Tu veux fabriquer des baguettes plus tard ?**

**- Euh … Non, enfin je ne pense pas.** Il était un peu pris au dépourvu par cette question, et pour la première fois, il prit le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement.** J'aime ce domaine, il est effectivement très riche et fascinant, mais de là à en faire mon métier …**

**- C'est très bien de s'intéresser à plein de choses. Les gens qui restent fermés sur ce qui leur est utile ou digne d'intérêt sont tristes à voir, parce qu'ils passent à côtés de beaucoup de choses formidables. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, comme en recherche d'approbation, puis, sans demander, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle retira un de ses bracelets, dont l'usage premier était visiblement d'être un élastique, puis s'attacha rapidement les cheveux pour dégager ses épaules et son cou, les ramenant en arrière dans une queue négligée. L'adolescent était un peu gêné, aussi s'efforçait-il de ne pas la regarder. Ce trouble l'agaçait plus encore.

**- Si, si … Tu as raison. « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ».**

**- Exactement ! Mais c'est étrange, je ne savais pas que tu aimais te lever tôt pour lire.**

**- J'aurais bien voulu dormir plus mais le foutu chat de Thomas m'a réveillé**. Il désigna d'un signe de tête le matou qui paressait devant la cheminée. Quelle loque. Et puis, elle était mal placée pour parler de comportement bizarre.

-** Noctambule ? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est insomniaque. D'habitude il vient dans notre dortoir et dort avec moi**, expliqua joyeusement la blonde.

**- Noctambule ?** répéta Eden avec effarement.

**- Oui, je l'ai appelé comme ça. C'est mignon n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Si on veut …**

Luna était définitivement bizarre. Sa notion de « mignon » et de « étrange » était à l'opposé total de sa propre conception d'adorable et d'extraordinaire, et sa capacité à rester aussi calme et optimiste en toute circonstance était tout bonnement contre-nature. Oui, voilà, Luna était une sorte d'alien venue d'ailleurs. Comment faisait-elle ? C'était admirable, vraiment. Même lui était capable de reconnaître qu'à côté, il n'était qu'un gros ours mal léché. Peut-être devrait-il tout de même faire quelques efforts pour remédier à ce point obscure de sa personnalité. D'un autre côté jusqu'à présent lesdits efforts avaient tous tournés au désastre. De la chute dans le lac au Sortilège de Lévitation, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres de la part de ses chers camarades. Soit sympathique, on te le rendra bien ! A coup de farces et d'humiliations bien peu drôles !

Eden soupira et ferma son livre. Luna sursauta à l'entente du bruit sourd que cette action avait provoqué, vraisemblablement perdue dans ses pensées, menton posée sur sa main. Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Le garçon remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait ni de radis aux oreilles, ni de bouchons de liège autour du cou, et se surprit à se dire qu'elle était jolie ainsi. Dans le fond, si elle prenait un peu plus soin d'elle, Luna serait une superbe adolescente. Malheureusement ses cheveux étaient la plupart du temps emmêlés et peu entretenus, et ses accessoires surchargeaient son image. Peut-être un jour changerait-elle. Mais Luna pourrait-elle continuer à être Luna sans cette touche extravagante qui était sienne ?

Quand Eden se leva, la blonde en fit de même et, ainsi debout côte à côte, elle afficha un air un peu étonnée. Elle les observa tour à tour, puis lui fit face, et de sa main, compara leur différence de taille. Comme c'était curieux ! Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué … Enfin il fallait dire qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois seulement la veille. Elle lui fit remarquer, presque amusée :

**- Tu es petit, c'est amusant.**

Eden se raidit, et une lueur blessée brilla au fond de ses yeux. Et voilà, ça recommençait. Même elle, qu'il espérait pourtant différente, mettait ce sujet sur le tapis, et en riait. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si il était petit ! Il n'avait rien demandé lui ! Ça devait être bien d'être grand et de pouvoir regarder les plus petits que soit de haut, hein ? Mais lui ça ne le faisait pas rire, pas du tout, et il en avait marre d'être charrié pour ça. Froissé, il se ferma complètement et, tendu comme un arc, lança sèchement à l'adresse de Luna, presque avec colère, une douleur au fond de la voix :

**- Oui, et alors ? Hein ? J'y peux rien si je suis petit pour un gars de mon âge, si même les filles sont souvent plus grandes que moi ! J'y peux rien si je suis toujours en train de râler, mais j'en ai marre qu'on se fiche de moi à cause de ma taille ou de ma susceptibilité ! Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix ! Être petit n'est pas une tare, ce n'est pas une raison pour se foutre de moi à longueur d'année ! Marre, marre, marre !**

Au fur et à mesure sa tirade, il avait élevé la voix, et, aussi furieux que blessé, il prit son livre sous son bras, tourna les talons et retourna s'enfermer dans son dortoir, laissant Luna seule, pantoise, et surtout attristée. Elle baissa la tête, penaude, et fixa ses pieds nus de ses yeux bleus. Chagrinée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, elle murmura autant pour elle-même que pour le garçon qui ne pouvait l'entendre :

**- Mais je ne me moquais pas … Je trouvais ça mignon.**

Déconfite, elle regagna elle aussi sa chambre. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se lever, autant prendre un peu d'avance et descendre à la Grande Salle pour éviter la cohue … Tentant de chasser cet évènement de sa tête, elle prépara ses affaires pour les cours de la journée et se promis de s'excuser auprès d'Eden la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.


	5. Chapitre 05 : Scène de ménage

Avec un chouilla de retard (puisque je tente de poster tous les sept jours), voici la suite. J'avoue, je me suis éhontement inspirée d'une scène du huitième film que vous reconnaitrez probablement. Bonne lecture, et merci infiniment à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, c'est toujours un immense plaisir que de lire vos messages.

* * *

><p>Luna fut parmi les premières à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Sautillant gaiement jusqu'à la table de sa Maison, elle observa de loin l'étalage des gourmandises qui attendaient les élèves pour le petit déjeuner. A Poudlard, on pouvait trouver tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur : viennoiseries françaises, pain d'épice, baguette encore chaude, biscuits, scones, brioches, confitures, beurre et chocolats, divers jus de fruits, du lait, des céréales ou encore du fromage. Ce large choix permettait à chacun de pouvoir manger ce qu'il désirait, sans restriction ; nombre d'enfant dont les parents étaient assez pauvres aimaient également l'école de sorcellerie parce qu'ils n'avaient plus à se priver. La jeune fille en revanche resta sobre malgré cet étalage appétissant et se contenta de quelques tranches de pain beurrées et d'un verre de lait frais.<p>

Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à se presser dans la Grande Salle et le calme fut brisé par les éclats de voix qui fusaient de toute part. Comme tous les matins les conversations allaient bon train et espérer le silence tenait plus du rêve et du fantasme que du possible. Les professeurs également vinrent se mêler à la foule, et le directeur salua chaleureusement les résidents du château en les gratifiant d'un immense sourire. Luna aimait beaucoup ce vieil homme ; il était un peu fou, mais très gentil. Ron hésitait souvent entre le qualifier de dingue et de génie, et elle approuvait. Albus Dumbledore était clairement à la frontière de ces deux termes, et cela faisait de lui un personnage très intriguant.

Quand la plupart des adolescents eurent terminer de déjeuner, les directeurs des Maisons vinrent parcourir les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. La bonne humeur de certains s'envola, anéantie par une flopée de jérémiades. On râlait allégrement sur les horaires et les différentes matières, et rares étaient ceux qui ressortaient pleinement satisfaits à la suite de cette petite lecture. Même Hermione trouvait moyen de s'apitoyer : elle n'aurait plus le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque le midi, pour faire des recherches et réviser. Luna sourit en l'entendant se lamenter, Harry la rassurant en lui disant qu'elle pourrait toujours y aller en fin de matinée. Ce à quoi elle répondait qu'à cette heure-là, c'était toujours bondé …

- **Miss Lovegood, voilà le vôtre**.

Le professeur Flitwick tendit le morceau de parchemin à Luna qui avait sursauté en entendant son nom. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir. Déjà deux fois dans la même journée qu'elle se faisait surprendre ainsi, il était temps de regagner la Terre. Elle remercia l'enseignant puis jeta un œil rapide sur son nouvel emploi du temps. Verdict, il était plutôt correcte. Elle continuait la Botanique, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges et les Métamorphoses dans les cours principaux et abandonnait les potions, depuis l'année précédente déjà : elle n'aimait vraiment pas Severus Rogue qui trouvait toujours matière à critiquer ses devoirs, sa personne, sa Maison et ses camarades. Trop, c'était trop, aussi gentille était-elle, elle ne supportait plus ce comportement. En cours optionnels, elle avait choisit Etudes des Runes et Alchimie : cette matière n'était lancée qu'en cas de demande suffisante et, bien heureusement, cette fois-ci, ils étaient un peu plus d'une dizaine a vouloir rejoindre ce cours.

Son programme étant peu chargé, elle avait d'or et déjà une heure de libre avant de commencer par l'étude des runes, où elle était impatiente de se rendre. En fin d'année ils avaient commencé à étudier le symbole que son père portait souvent autour du cou, celui des Reliques de la Mort, et elle avait hâte d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet. Malheureusement leur enseignant persistait à dire que ces objets n'existaient pas. Comme c'était dommage d'être aussi fermé à cette idée ! Luna était pourtant convaincue qu'elles existaient. Sinon, comment expliquer que Harry soit en possession d'une si formidable cape d'Invisibilité ? Ce ne pouvait qu'être celle de la Mort elle-même. Bien entendu, elle taisait ce savoir : elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer … Elle se voyait difficilement lui dire « Bonjour Harry, ta cape, c'est celle de la Mort, tu sais, cette chose qui t'a volé tes parents ? ».

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans le parc, Luna remarqua Eden dans le flot des élèves qui fuyaient en direction des escaliers ensorcelés. Ni une ni deux, elle décida de le suivre et tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la marée de robes noires uniformisées, faisant en sorte de ne pas le quitter des yeux pour éviter de le perdre en cours de route. Il s'arrêta au troisième étage et elle s'engouffra à sa suite dans les longs couloirs obscures de la bâtisse, trottinant pour ne pas être distancée. Elle le vit s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour laisser passer les autres étudiants qui se hâtaient de rejoindre leur salle de classe respective. Une fois le corridor désert, la jeune fille s'approcha lentement de lui.

Eden fixait le vide, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Il regardait à travers la vitre embuée, observant Hagrid en contrebas qui entamait son premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques de l'année. Le demi-géant s'était amélioré avec le temps et ses enseignements étaient beaucoup moins ennuyeux qu'à ses débuts, bien que sa passion pour les créatures dangereuses continue de lui jouer quelques mauvais tours.

- **Bouh !**

Eden sursauta et se tourna vers l'adolescente qui lui faisait face. Il se renfrogna aussitôt et, sans demander son reste, sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et reprit son chemin. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se rendait, mais une chose était sûre, c'était loin de la jeune fille. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Loin de se décourager, elle le suivit de près, tout en l'interpelant.

-** Eden, où vas-tu comme ça ?**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas**, coupa-t-il sèchement.

-** Mais Ed …**

**- Lâche-moi !**

Il accéléra l'allure, agacé. Elle n'allait donc jamais abandonner ? Plusieurs fois elle l'appela à nouveau, et à chaque fois il fit la sourde oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, dans la montée des escaliers, Luna s'arrêta net et, menaçante, prononce d'un ton qui ne lui laissait d'autre choix que d'obéir :

- **Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Eden Merhope !**

Le concerné s'arrêta en pleine action, ignorant les regards en biais des élèves qui passaient par là et se demandaient ce qui se passait. Très lentement il se retourna, et fit face au regard furibond et droit de Luna qui, mains sur les hanches, le toisait de toute sa hauteur bien qu'elle soit plus basse que lui, pour le coup. Elle monta de quelques marches, et dit avec fermeté :

-** Ton caractère de cochon, ça suffit, tu n'es plus un gamin. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir blessé, mais tu m'as énervé, alors maintenant tu te tais et tu écoutes ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un mal d'être petit, je ne me suis pas moquée, c'est toi qui l'a mal pris parce que tu ne t'assumes pas. Tu as honte et tu rejettes la faute sur les autres même quand ils ne sont pas en tort. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes, tu te redresses, et tu me fais tes excuses !**

Eden obtempéra, presque choqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Luna Lovegood était capable de se mettre en colère. Oh bien sûr ce petit coup d'adrénaline retomberait bien vite, mais elle venait de prouver qu'elle n'était pas juste bonne à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et subir les remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades sans broncher. D'ailleurs, radis et bouchons de liège étaient de retour. Le garçon bredouilla quelques excuses, encore un peu sonné par ce soudain revirement de situation. Preuve une fois de plus qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort et que le calme vient avant la tempête … Bref, toute la panoplie des expressions moldues de ce genre s'avérait véridique.

Luna relâcha la pression et sourit. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'énerver, mais comme son ami, parce que oui elle le voyait ainsi, refusait de l'écouter, elle avait dû employer les moyens forts. Après tout, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Se sentant bien mieux, elle vint chercher la main de son camarade et d'une petite pression, le força à la suivre. Elle descendit les marches deux à deux, jusqu'à arriver dans le gigantesque hall du château, puis bifurqua dans un petit passage débouchant sur la cour intérieur de Poudlard. Lieu paisible et peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci, c'était l'endroit idéal pour discuter un peu en toute tranquillité.

Elle était vaste, couverte d'herbe et de gravier. Encadrée par des couloirs ouverts à l'architecture recherchée et travaillée, elle était des plus accueillantes, et des banc de pierre blanchis par le soleil s'alignaient contre les allées couvertes reliant les ailes du château. Au centre se tenait une fontaine où des oiseaux venaient se désaltérer, chantant leur joie avant de s'envoler en un battement d'aile. Luna sortit quelques graines de sa poche et les déposa dans sa main qu'elle approcha délicatement du rebord de la vasque ; aussitôt, les volatiles, confiants, vinrent sautiller jusqu'à sa paume où ils se posèrent pour picorer. L'adolescente, sereine, observait les animaux avec douceur, et Eden un peu en retrait, assistait à cette scène avec un étrange sentiment dans le cœur.

Quand elle eut terminer de nourrir les créatures, elle vint s'asseoir sur un des bancs et le garçon la rejoignit, s'installant à ses côtés. Il passa une main gênée dans sa tignasse brune, un peu confus du malentendu qu'il avait provoqué. Elle avait raison, il s'était emporté trop vite. Il devait apprendre à mieux canaliser ses émotions au lieu de prendre la mouche directement. Sa susceptibilité lui avait causé trop d'ennuis jusqu'ici, il était temps pour lui d'apprendre la tempérance. Peut-être au contacte de Luna arrivait-il à garder son calme ? Elle-même était si paisible … La fréquenter détendait malgré tout, une fois que l'on réussissait à passer au-delà de son étrangeté.

- **C'est une belle journée**, finit-elle par dire pour rompre le silence.

- **Oui, très belle … Elle le serait encore plus si je ne commençais pas par Histoire de la Magie**, répondit Eden en maugréant, ses yeux noisettes fixant la fontaine. Luna se tourna vers lui.

**- Tu n'es pas satisfait de ton emploi du temps ?**

**- Pas vraiment. J'ai trop de matière, je songe à laisser tomber certains cours.**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas …** Il réfléchit quelques instants. **Sûrement la Divination et l'Arithmancie.**

**- Ce serait dommage qui tu arrêtes des cours qui t'intéressent**, murmura-t-elle avec compassion.

- **Oh, ils ne me manqueront pas. Je commence à en avoir marre des feuilles de thé et des chiffres à gogo**. Il osa un petit rire, et Luna, contente de cette expression sur son visage, dit avec douceur :

- **Tu as l'air plus détendu, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir. Les gens sont plus beaux et agréables lorsqu'ils rient de bon cœur.**

Eden ne sut quoi répondre, à la fois touché et perturbé par ces mots. Effectivement, il riait rarement ; il fallait dire qu'il était la plupart du temps seul, et que manquant cruellement d'humour, il ne risquait pas de s'étouffer avec ses propres plaisanteries. Pourtant, c'était bon de se lâcher un peu, se décoincer. La demoiselle, devinant son trouble, changea de sujet :

- **Cet été avec mon père nous sommes allés en France. Nous cherchions des Babilleurs à Crête. Ce sont de gros oiseaux qui ricanent tout le temps. Ils sont très rares, et leurs plumes ont des propriétés magiques extraordinaires. Les rouges sont les meilleures, et les grises les moins intéressantes. Je suis sûre que ce serait d'excellents ingrédients pour les baguettes.**

**- Ils existent au moins, tes babitrucs** ? se moqua sournoisement Eden, sans méchanceté.

- **Bien entendu** ! répondit-elle avec conviction.

Le garçon pouffa de rire, et Luna l'accompagna. Elle savait bien qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais tant pis, au moins il avait la gentillesse de ne pas le dire ouvertement et de la casser dans ses espoirs fous d'en croiser un, un jour, au cours de ses voyages avec son père. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis vint le moment de se séparer pour débuter les cours. Quelque chose était né entre eux, après ces paroles échangées et ce quiproquo. Un lien était d'or et déjà tissé, et nul doute qu'avec le temps, il se renforçait. Mais pour l'heure, évènements marquants de l'Histoire des sorciers et symboles ésotériques attendaient les deux jeunes Serdaigles.


	6. Chapitre 06 : Sérénité éternelle

Voilà la suite, qui présente quelques autres personnages. Je pense intégrer assez régulièrement des élèves non-présents dans les livres puisqu'on parle assez peu des Serdaigle, or, vu que les deux amis sont dans cette Maison, il est toujours intéressant de pouvoir faire intervenir quelques camarades. De même qu'on a peu d'informations sur les élèves de l'année de Luna, de manière plus générale. Je viens tout juste de terminer la rédaction du chapitre 10, j'avance doucement mais sûrement et il me reste encore beaucoup d'imagination à revendre. Je ne sais absolument pas comment va se terminer cette histoire, mais je m'éclate à l'écrire et c'est le plus important. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les cours d'Histoire de la Magie étaient réputés comme étant les plus soporifiques, et à juste titre. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient remplacé cette matière sur leur emploi du temps par « heure de sieste » et en profitait effectivement pour rattraper un peu de sommeil en retard, végétant sans vergogne. Les moins fatigués s'écrivaient des mots, les plus inventifs se lançaient dans du dessin ou des jeux, et les désespérés au bord du suicide finissaient généralement par se consacrer à l'étude très poussée des mouches. La recherche du jour : « le sujet (rappel : la mouche) est-il apte à survivre dans un environnement hostile (rappel : les cheveux gras de Severus Rogue) ». Les neurones en ébullition, chacun lançait sa théorie. Ainsi donc selon Rosa, le cuir chevelu du maître des potions était un paradis pour cet insecte là où Igor criait que toute créature s'approchant à moins d'un mètre du crâne de leur enseignant se retrouvait contaminé par des émanations toxiques : une frêle petite mouche ne pourrait jamais y survivre.<p>

Eden soupira. Il avait un jour eut la naïveté de croire que les cours du professeur Binns, leur vieil enseignant fantôme, deviendraient intéressants avec le temps. Grossière erreur. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt le contraire : au fil des années, l'ennui provoqué par cette matière ne faisait qu'accroitre. Le jeune Serdaigle, pourtant élève assidu et avide de connaissance, avançait dangereusement vers le point de rupture. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et sa main refusait de bouger sa plume pour prendre des notes. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Eden se donna une grande gifle mentale et redressa la barre avec difficulté. Il devait rester droit et fort face à cette dure épreuve. Question d'honneur.

**- Eden ! Eh, Eden !**

C'était son camarade à sa droite qui l'appelait. Collyn Begbrok était un garçon blond assez maigre, avec de grands yeux verts, et une cicatrice sur la joue : enfant, il avait été agressé par un loup-garou, mais bien heureusement ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de le mordre. Un peu maladroit dans les gestes du quotidien, Collin s'avérait être un très bon joueur de Quidditch et faisait même partie de l'équipe. Il occupait le poste de poursuiveur. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais il était du genre « mouton » et s'était déjà moqué d'Eden par le passé, juste parce que ses amis le faisait aussi.

**- Eh, Eden !** répéta-t-il.

**- Quoi ?** lui répondit le concerné dans un murmure, agacé.

**- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Louffoca Lovegood ?**

Eden crut s'étouffer sous la surprise. Affichant de grands yeux ronds et une expression de parfaite béatitude, il se tourna, choqué, vers celui qui avait osé prononcer ces mots. C'était quoi encore ces rumeurs louches ? Et de quoi se mêlait-il ? De plus, ce n'était pas Louffoca, mais LUNA il était temps que ses chers petits comparses se rentrent ça dans le crâne. Comme à son habitude, le garçon grogna avant de répondre.

**- Non, et je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça.**

**- Bah …** Collyn marqua un blanc. **Tu traines souvent avec elle depuis hier. Cathryn dit que vous êtes probablement « plus que des amis ».**

**- Et tu crois tout ce que Cath dit ?** siffla Eden avec mécontentement.

**- Non, mais bon … C'est vrai que c'est louche, quoi.**

**- Messieurs, veuillez vous taire !** dit Binns, énervé de voir son cours perturbé par des bavardages.

Eden s'excusa rapidement auprès du professeur même s'il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot. Son long et interminable discours sur la révolte des Centaures et leur maltraitance par les vampires ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde ; à vrai dire, il avait déjà tout appris cet été, en lisant son manuel. Le sujet lui avait parut tellement palpitant qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre de l'avance sur le programme. En toute honnêteté, il maîtrisait déjà sur le bout des doigts ce qui était étudié les deux premiers trimestres de la sixième année … Eden ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le Choixpeau Magique avait hésité à l'envoyer à Gryffondor : il n'était ni brave, ni courageux, et l'aventure ne l'intéressait pas. Ce vieux chiffon rapiécé ne devait probablement plus avoir toute sa tête après tant d'années à repartir de jeunes apprentis sorciers. Il était très satisfait d'avoir été envoyé à Serdaigle et de toute façon, c'était ce qui lui correspondait le mieux.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, tous les élèves se réveillèrent avec des cris de joie avant de se précipiter sur la porte pour s'enfuir de cette prison. Même Eden, pourtant peu disposé à l'agitation inutile, s'engouffra avec rapidité par la sortie et soupira de soulagement une fois dans les couloirs. A présent, il devait se rendre dans les serres pour un cours de botanique, ce qui s'avérait bien plus intéressant que l'enfer qu'il venait de subir. D'un pas rapide, il suivit les autres étudiants et dévala les marches du grand escalier ensorcelé, traversa le hall à grandes enjambées puis trottina à travers le parc. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents quand il arriva, dont Luna qui lui adressa un sourire. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle : si jamais ils devaient réaliser des travaux de groupe, il préférait que ce soit avec elle plutôt qu'avec ce chihuahua de Cathryn Bleddle.

Le professeur Chourave les accueillit avec joie et enthousiasme et leur présenta rapidement le programme de l'année. Au menue, des plantes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres à étudier, très peu de théorie et beaucoup de pratique. La routine, somme toute. Eden n'aimait pas beaucoup la botanique, au contraire de Luna qui, très proche de la nature, appréciait d'en apprendre plus sur son environnement, quand bien même ce dernier chercherait à l'assassiner sournoisement dans son sommeil. On avait beau dire, un Filet du Diable, c'est encore plus fourbe qu'un Serpentard qu'on a traité de Sang-De-Bourbe. Et là, ce n'était vraiment pas peu dire.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient pour rude mission d'entretenir des Branches de Feu. Ces arbustes, d'apparence assez inoffensifs et normaux, s'enflammaient dès qu'un quelconque corps étranger s'approchaient d'eux. Autant dire que couper les rameaux trop abimés ou retirer les feuilles mortes n'était pas une partie de plaisir et qu'on avait tendance à y laisser quelques mèches de cheveux roussir ; ce qui, quand on était un Weasley, n'était en soit pas très contraignant. Le moyen de neutraliser cette faculté était de lancer un sort d'Humidité assez compliqué sur le très paranoïaque petit arbre et d'avoir un verre d'eau à porté de main : même avec ce sortilège, il arrivait que les spécimens les plus tenaces s'embrasent.

Ils devaient pour cet exercice former des groupes de trois ou quatre élèves. Ce fut Emma Cordillac, appartenant à la Maison de Gryffondor, qui vint se greffer au petit duo formé par Eden et Luna. Cette fille issue de la catégorie « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » soupçonnée par de nombreux étudiants d'être la sœur cachée d'Hermione Granger gloussa de ravissement avant d'étaler sa science, remettant en arrière sa longue tignasse blonde et raide d'un petit geste de la main tout en couvant leur sujet d'entrainement de son regard d'azur.

**- Vous savez,** commença-t-elle, **mon oncle est un grand botaniste. Il a inventé une formule très utile pour éteindre les Branches de Feu quand elles s'enflamment. Si ça rate, je vous montrais, j'ai passé tout l'été à l'apprendre. Je savais que leur étude était au programme.**

Elle gloussa encore et Eden leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Merlin soit loué, le Choixpeau Magique les avait épargné en ne l'envoyant pas à Serdaigle, où elle aurait pourtant parfaitement eut sa place. Le but du jeu consistait à se répartir les tâches : l'un devait jeter et maintenir le sortilège, un autre maintenir les branches du buisson qui était un lointain cousin du Saul Cogneur puisque le sort ne l'empêchait pas d'agiter sa ramure en tout sens pour se défendre. Enfin le dernier, armé du sécateur, coupait ce qui était usé. Mademoiselle Etalage-De-Connaissance fut assignée à l'ensorcellement, et Eden prit son courage à deux mains et se reconverti en catcheur.

-** Pluvius**, prononça soigneusement Emma avec gaité.

Aussitôt une fine petite pluie magique tomba sur la plante. Elle se mit à se débattre avec violence, fouettant vainement l'air de ses branches pendant que le garçon maugréait, une fois encore, en saisissant les rebelles pour les maintenir en place afin de faciliter le travail de Luna, qui, très calme, s'appliquait pour ne pas blesser l'être végétal, soigneuse dans ses gestes. Finalement excédé par la vivacité de l'arbre, Eden le stupéfixa. Pomona Chourave, horrifiée par cette ignominie, trottina furieusement jusqu'à leur groupe et, mains sur les hanches, vint réprimander le responsable de cet affront.

**- Monsieur Merhope, c'est intolérable ! Cet arbuste ne vous a rien fait !**

**- Madame, sans vouloir vous contredire, si on la laissait faire, cette plante lui casserait le nez …** osa Emma.

**- Silence, miss Cordillac,** dit-elle sèchement avant de continuer à l'égard d'Eden. **Je passe pour cette fois-ci parce que je suis gentille, mais ne recommencez pas. Je vous ai à l'œil !**

Sur ces mots elle libéra la Branche de Feu du maléfice et s'éloigna pour aider les autres élèves. Eden soupira de toute son âme, renfrognée. La Gryffondor se plaignit de son attitude : s'il avait fait perdre des points à sa Maison, elle lui en aurait beaucoup voulu. Luna lui rappela alors gentiment qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Serdaigle. Emma rougit et bredouilla qu'elle s'était laissé emportée avant d'achever que c'était tout de même très mal de chercher ainsi la solution de faciliter. L'adolescent se retint de lui rappeler qu'elle avait été la première à prendre sa défense face à l'enseignante et centra son attention sur le travail à effectuer. Pour peu, il regretterait le bon vieux temps, quand ils rempotaient des Mandragores …

A la fin de l'heure, Eden se rua hors des serres, cherchant à creuser l'écart entre miss je-sais-tout et sa propre personne. Durant tout le cours, elle n'avait cessé de débiter un flot ininterrompu de paroles, dévoilant au monde entier sa ô combien inintéressante sagesse. De manière plus directe et vulgaire : elle l'avait profondément saoulé. Cette fille était infernale. Sans compter que, lorsque leur spécimen avait pris feu, au lieu d'exécuter son fameux sortilège de Mange-Flamme, paniquée, elle avait préféré s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la table. Bien heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner d'elle et donc par extension enfin respirer de l'air frais à nouveau, le Serdaigle s'éloigna à pas pressés, accentuant la distance tout en errant dans le gigantesque parc de Poudlard. Il vint finalement se perdre sur les rives du lac et, épuisé, harcelé par un mal de crâne persistant dont il taira le nom de la responsable, il lâcha ses affaires et s'assit dans l'herbe, adossé au tronc d'un vieux chêne.

Une crinière blonde ne tarda pas à filer devant ses yeux et il paniqua un instant croyant au retour de la Gryffondor ; bien heureusement, ce n'était que Luna, qui vint s'installer à côté de lui. Il était l'heure d'aller manger, mais tous deux préféraient attendre que la Grande Salle se désengorge un peu avant d'aller se remplir l'estomac. De toute façon l'adolescent n'avait pas faim, alors ils restèrent là, silencieux, à contempler le paysage. Les rayons du soleil faisaient scintiller l'eau trouble de l'étendue aquatique d'où émergeaient parfois un être de l'eau ou les tentacules du calmar géant. Dans le ciel d'un bleu profond dormaient quelques nuages cotonneux, solitaires. Pour un début d'année scolaire, le temps était particulièrement beau et les températures restaient agréables, aux alentours d'une vingtaine de degrés. C'était si reposant, d'être là à rien faire, juste écouter le clapotis de l'eau et le chant des oiseaux …

**- C'est paisible. On a l'impression d'être seuls au monde, et que rien ne pourra jamais nous atteindre. En fait, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et qu'on allait rester là pour l'éternité**, finit par dire Luna d'une voix infiniment douce.

**- Ce serait bien,** répondit Eden dans un souffle. **On est bien ici, tous les deux. Ça ne me dérangerait bien qu'on y reste pour toujours.** Il s'étonnait de dire ça, mais pourtant il le pensait.

**- Oui … Tu sais, c'est encore plus beau lorsque le soleil se couche. C'est tellement serein … Quand je regarde le ciel s'embraser, ici, je me dis que ce doit être un bel endroit pour mourir.**

**- C'est triste. Mais je crois que tu as raison …**

Une brise vint ébouriffer leurs cheveux. Finalement allongé dans l'herbe, bras derrière la tête, à l'ombre de l'arbre dont les branchages jouaient avec les rayons du soleil, Eden ferma les yeux, oubliant tous ses tracas, détendu au possible. Luna à ses côtés restait simplement assise, bras passés autour de ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, scrutant le lac avec toute la tendresse de son regard. Ils ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot. La jeune fille comprit que son ami s'était endormi quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction. Un fin sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres, puis elle regarda à nouveau le paysage apaisant qui leur était offert. Elle le réveillerait plus tard. Après tout, ils étaient bien ici. Loin des blessures et du vacarme, des sarcasmes et de l'usure. Seuls face au temps, qui, en cet instant, défilait aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, pour les laisser savourer cette paix donnée par la vie.


	7. Chapitre 07 : Amitié durable

Et voici la suite ... Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de commenter, c'est toujours plaisant de lire les commentaires qui nous sont laissé.

* * *

><p>A Poudlard, les semaines défilaient sans encombre, se ressemblant d'un jour à l'autre. Rien ne venait perturber la petite routine qui s'était installée parmi les élèves. Les premières années s'étaient à présent bien adaptés et, même s'il leur arrivait encore de se perdre dans l'immense château, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Certains avaient encore du mal à trouver la réponse aux énigmes du heurtoir à tête d'aigle de la salle commune des érudits, mais avec le temps, ils finiraient pas comprendre la logique de cette très intelligente entité magique, à n'en pas douter. « <em>Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit<em> ». Jouer aux devinettes avec une poignet de porte permettait effectivement d'en apprendre un peu plus à chaque fois. Le tout était de ne pas se tromper, pour éviter de rester coincé bêtement dehors.

Le mois d'octobre était arrivé, et l'automne avec lui. Le parc de Poudlard s'était paré d'or et de bronze, de flammes rouges, de terre brune et d'une myriade d'autres couleurs chatoyantes. Les arbres perdaient peu à peu leurs sublimes feuillages chaleureux, et, emportées par le vent frais de la saison, les feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient, dansant sur un air monotone qu'elles connaissaient par cœur, avant de choir sur l'herbe qui se ternissait avec au fil des jours, se superposant pour créer un somptueux tapis coloré. La pluie tombait parfois durant des journées entières et une épidémie de rhumes commençait à se déclarer parmi les résidents du château, aussi bien du côté des élèves que des professeurs. Le soleil terminait sa course de plus en plus tôt, et les chaudes températures de l'été laissaient place à l'humidité.

Clip, clap, les gouttelettes se fracassaient sur les vitres de la salle de classe. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite averse, une ondée toute en douceur, sans violence, dont le rythme régulier berçait Luna, assise à côté de la fenêtre. Les métamorphoses, c'était bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distraite, menton posé dans sa main, et ses yeux bleus parcouraient inlassablement le parc en contrebas, inondé par la bruine matinale. Clip, clap, encore et toujours. L'adolescente aurait bien aimé être une goutte de pluie qui ruisselle sur la peau, qui dégouline sur les visages et qui s'échoue sur les lèvres. Pas une larme, c'était trop amer, mais une enfant des nuages, qui tombe, qui chute, qui vient rencontrer la terre pour terminer sa vie. Une fille du ciel, qui nait dans les orages, vit quelques instants, puis meurt quand enfin elle touche le sol. Une existence éphémère, mais ô combien exaltante.

Un grand « ploc » à sa droite attire son attention : son camarade de classe peine à transformer son marque-page en plume de paon. Alexandre Noglek n'était pas vraiment connu pour ses grands talents en métamorphoses. Ce garçon roux assez maladroit n'avait jamais brillé dans cette matière, à son grand désespoir. Il remonta ses lunettes noires carrées sur son nez droit et soupira. C'était frustrant l'air de rien d'être assez bon partout, et de s'écraser lamentablement dans une des disciplines les plus intéressantes de la magie. Luna, compatissante, s'arracha de sa contemplation et vint lui dire avec douceur :

**- Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**- Même avec ton aide, je vais rater …** se lamenta Alexandre.

**- Mais non ! Avec de la volonté, tu vas finir par réussir. C'est parce que tu es trop pessimiste que tu échoues tout le temps.** Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. **Aie confiance en toi, tu verras, tout ira bien.**

Noglek lui adressa un petit rictus embrassé et tremblant. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais les gentils mots de Luna lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Réconforté, il tenta à nouveau, mais échoua une fois encore. La jeune fille, loin de se décourager pour sa part, prit sa main dans la sienne, et cela était d'autant plus pratique qu'il était gaucher, puis l'aida à exécuter le bon mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette. En même temps que lui, elle prononça le formule de manière claire et audible en articulant soigneusement :

**- Laevis Avi !**

Cette fois-ci, le parchemin rectangulaire du rouquin se changea en une belle et grande plume verte, et une expression très heureuse s'afficha sur son visage. Il remercia Luna, qui, contente d'avoir pu aider, resta humble, puis retourna à la contemplation du paysage sous la pluie pendant que son voisin de table retentait le sortilège, seul cette fois-ci. En réussissant à nouveau, il s'attira les bonnes grâces de McGonagall qui le félicita pour sa persévérance et ajouta cinq points à Serdaigle, au grand plaisir du reste des élèves.

Eden, qui était assis juste derrière eux, grogna. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à métamorphoser ce stupide marque-page, et lui il n'avait pas Luna pour l'aider. C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs, car ça ne lui aurait pas déplu que son amie lui donne un petit coup de main. Certes elle lui avait déjà prêté main forte la veille pour leur exercice qui consistait à transformer une aiguille en couteau, et c'était peut-être abuser de sa gentillesse que de lui quémander de l'aide à nouveau, mais tout de même, il était hautement agacé de ce cuisant échec. Et voilà que le professeur McGonagall leur donnait trente centimètres de parchemin à écrire sur les Animagi pour le cours suivant, lundi prochain … Ce vendredi matin était décidément peu favorable à sa bonne humeur, entre ça, les potions avec Rogue et cette pluie à n'en plus finir …

Luna quitta la salle en sautillant, très joyeuse. Au réveil, elle avait remarqué que sa paire de chaussure de rechange avait disparu, mais cela n'avait entaché en rien sa bonne humeur ; elle savait que les nargoles étaient très farceurs, elle ne leur en voulait pas. Comme elle avait une heure de libre et un devoir à faire, elle prit instinctivement le chemin de la bibliothèque, traversant Poudlard de son pas léger et dynamique, livres dans les bras, ses longs cheveux blonds ballotant dans son dos. Comme le silence était de rigueur là où elle se rendait, elle cessa de chantonner en arrivant au milieu des immenses rayonnages, remplis à craquer de livres en tout genre, classés par domaines.

L'adolescente se dirigea vers l'étagère concernant les métamorphoses et chercha un livre sur les Animagi, ce qu'elle trouva assez aisément. Elle balaya alors la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une table où s'installer, et repéra Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'une d'entre elle. Très contente de les voir, Luna vint les rejoindre, et s'assit à la place libre. Aussitôt, ses amis la saluèrent et lui adressèrent un immense sourire.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?** lui demanda Hermione qui avait déjà écrit deux pages sur dieu seul savait quel sujet.

**- J'ai un devoir à faire sur les Animagi,** répondit joyeusement Luna.

**- Oh, on avait eut à le faire l'année dernière,** fit remarquer Ron. **C'est Hermione qui a tout fait, Harry et moi on a recopié.**

**- Seulement toi, Ron,** contredit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je te rappelle que j'ai aidé Hermione pendant que tu bataillais avec ton devoir de potion qu'on refusait de faire à ta place.**

**- Que J'AI refusé de faire,** rectifia Hermione, visiblement pincée. **Si vous travailliez un peu plus, peut-être que je rechignerais moins à vous passer mes notes.**

**- Oh allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête … Tu sais bien à quel point on t'adore !**

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire alors que leur amie souriait timidement. Luna aimait beaucoup les voir ainsi ensemble tous les trois. Ils étaient si proches. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, et même s'ils se disputaient parfois, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver. Sans eux, l'Armée de Dumbledore n'aurait jamais vu le jour, et Lord Voldemort serait toujours une menace. Mais à présent tout allez bien, grâce à leur formidable trio, uni par une complicité à toute épreuve. Quand ils furent calmés, les garçons revinrent à la Serdaigle, et Harry demanda :

-** Tu penses réussir à gribouiller trente centimètres là-dessus ?**

**- Bien entendu,** répondit Luna. **C'est un sujet très intéressant et très complexe.**

**- Bof,** intervint Ron. **D'accord Sirius était classe et on a tous trouvé McGonagall impressionnante la première fois qu'elle s'est transformée, mais de là à rédiger TRENTE centimètres … C'est d'un sadisme d'imposer ça …**

**- Hum …** La blonde haussa les épaules. **Je ne sais pas. Je vais bien voir, ce livre à l'air très complet.**

**- En effet,** appuya Hermione avec plus d'enthousiasme que les garçons, **il en apprend beaucoup. Je m'en suis servi pour faire notre devoir l'année dernière. Si je les retrouve, je pourrais te passer mes notes si tu veux,** proposa-t-elle généreusement.

**- C'est très gentil à toi, Hermione,** la remercia sa cadette.

**- Voilà qu'elles parlent études et nous oublient … Je déteste les Serdaigles**, bougonna Ron en posant sa tête sur la table de bois, bras tendue sur leurs parchemins couverts d'encre.

**- Hé ! N'insulte pas les Serdaigle ! Et je te rappelle que je fais partie de ta Maison, imbécile !** se vexa son amie.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai …**

Madame Pince passa à ce moment précis et les apostropha et se plaignant de la nuisance sonore qu'ils provoquaient. Pour calmer son courroux, ils promirent d'être moins bruyants, mais la bibliothécaire restait méfiante. A croire qu'ils allaient violemment assassiner un livre et le laisser là, mort, étendu et couvert de sang … Mais ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers !

**- Arrête voir, Ron,** soupira Hermione.

**- Mais c'est vrai, t'as vu comment elle nous regarde ?** s'indigna le rouquin.

**- Silence Ron, sinon on va VRAIMENT se faire virer,** insista Harry.

**- Il a raison,** approuva Luna.

**- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris …** grogna-t-il. **Je déteste quand vous êtes tous contre moi.**

**- Mais quel gamin. Tu es un sorcier majeur, oui ou non ?** s'énerva Hermione.

**- Bien entendu !**

**- Alors comporte-toi comme tel !**

Harry et Luna échangèrent un regard complice et se retinrent de rire. Leurs amis se prenaient souvent le bec ainsi, mais cela crevait les yeux qu'ils s'aimaient. Le garçon à la cicatrice attendait impatiemment le jour où ils arrêteraient leur politique de l'autruche et se jetteraient enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il serait vraiment heureux pour eux. Bien entendu, il était souvent taquiné au sujet de Ginny, notamment par Ron qui était impatient de voir son meilleur ami entrer dans la famille, mais Harry restait discret à ce sujet : si Molly Weasley apprenait qu'il était le petit-ami de sa seule fille, elle allait pleurer de joie et organiser le mariage immédiatement. Hors-de-question !

Quand le silence retomba, Luna débuta son devoir. Elle rédigea l'introduction tout en s'aidant du livre puis s'arrêta pour feuilleter l'ouvrage, tournant page sur page à la recherche d'une information utile. Sûrement devrait-elle l'emprunter et le lire afin d'en tirer le maximum. Elle fut interrompu dans sa lecture par Ron qui, toujours aussi indiscret et sans tact, demanda sans détour :

**- Au fait Luna, c'est vrai que tu sors avec ce nain de ta classe là … Eden Merhope ?**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et gémit, désespérée, alors que Luna reposait sa plume dans l'encrier. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers Ron et répondit calmement :

**- Eden n'est pas un nain, il est juste un peu petit, et c'est juste un excellent ami. Pourquoi ?**

**- Bah, j'sais pas, comme ça … Depuis la rentrée vous êtes souvent fourrés ensemble et les rumeurs vont bon train alors …**

**- Ronald Weasley, depuis quand tu écoutes ces commères de village ?** siffla Hermione.

**- Mais j'ai le droit de poser des questions quand même ! Luna est notre amie, si elle est amoureuse j'ai envie de savoir, c'est tout.**

**- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Ta curiosité m'exaspère !**

**- Calmez-vous, il n'y a rien de grave,** trancha Luna avec douceur. **Eden est un ami, c'est tout. Tant pis si les autres pensent le contraire. Il y a trop de joncheruines dans ce château, ça embrouille les esprits …**

Elle fixa intensément un angle du plafond vouté, et ses amis suivirent son regard, mais ne virent rien. Quand ils se tournèrent vers elle pour la questionner d'avantage, ils aperçurent qu'elle s'était replongée dans son devoir et décidèrent de la laisser tranquille. Quelle curieuse jeune fille que Luna. Même après quelques années, ils la trouvaient toujours aussi étrange et incompréhensible.


	8. Chapitre 08 : Songes éphémères

Voilà la suite. C'est un chapitre un peu spécial, parce que cette "évasion" dévoile en partie l'état d'esprit et le caractère d'Eden. Une plage déserte représente son envie et son besoin de solitaire, et les grands vents qu'il est tourmenté. L'orage qui menace illustre "le calme avant la tempête" : Eden prend sur lui, mais viendra le jour où il explosera, comme il l'a déjà fait avec Luna au chapitre 3 (il me semble). Le son des vagues l'apaise car il est régulier, la routine le rassure. Quand à la falaise, elle montre son côté abrupte, dur, qui rappelle son air très grognon. Bref voilà, c'était la minute "psychologie d'un ours mal léché" =p

Merci comme toujours à ceux qui me lisent et me commentent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Eden grognait. En soit il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, ce garçon était connu pour son caractère désagréable ; mais aujourd'hui, il était bien plus grognon que d'habitude. Prêt à mordre le premier qui oserait l'approcher ou lui balancer une énième vanne stupide sur sa taille ou son comportement. C'était samedi et, assis à une table de la salle commune des Serdaigle, il s'avançait dans ses devoirs tout en tentant d'ignorer sa maladie. Car oui, la raison de la mauvaise humeur d'Eden était son récent rhume. Nez qui coule, toux, mal de crâne … Tout y passait. Il ferait mieux de passer à l'infirmerie, mais l'adolescent avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des pièces trop blanches qui rappellent les hôpitaux, aussi gentille soit madame Pomfresh. Mauvais souvenir d'enfance : il avait été traumatisé par Sainte-Mangouste le jour où il avait dû rendre visite à sa tante victime d'un très vilain sortilège.<p>

Il éternua, une fois de plus, et tout en pestant, il sortit un mouchoir et désencombra son pauvre nez bien trop pris à son goût. Il s'en retourna ensuite à son devoir sur les Animagi. Eden aimait beaucoup les métamorphoses, mais le sujet était assez complexe et il ne réussissait pas toujours. C'était frustrant. Heureusement, avec un peu d'entrainement, il s'en sortait généralement bien. Quand il éternua une fois de plus, il rendit les armes, soupira, et passa sa main dans sa tignasse brune avant de s'accouder à la table, joue sur sa main. Ce que c'était fatiguant d'être malade. Voilà une bonne raison de détester l'automne : le vent et la pluie avaient eut raison de lui. De plus, c'était une véritable épidémie et un concert d'élèves toussant à tout voix accompagnaient les cours depuis quelques temps. C'était tout simplement épuisant.

Le garçon vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et il reconnu rapidement Alejandro, un élève de septième année au grand sourire goguenard qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Eden n'aimait pas Alejandro : c'était le genre de type qui se pensait beau et passait plus de temps à coiffer ses impeccables cheveux blonds vénitiens plutôt qu'à réviser ses cours. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fichait à Serdaigle. Ses excellentes notes sans bouger le petit doigt en était peut-être la raison ? Dans tous les cas, il fixait dangereusement Eden avec un air carnassier. C'était presque inquiétant.

**- Alors, tout petit Eden ? Ta copine est pas là aujourd'hui ?** commença l'ainé d'un ton moqueur.

**- Lâche-moi, Alejandro**, soupira Eden.

**- Tu t'es fait plaqué ?** Des rires retentirent parmi les amis du septième année.

**- Arrête avec tes conneries, ce n'est pas drôle.**

**- Ce que tu prends vite la mouche ! Décoince-toi mon vieux, on dirait un manche à balais.** Encore des ricanements.

**- Va donc rejoindre tes chers amis,** trancha sèchement le plus jeune. **Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de savoir que tu as réussi à m'énerver. C'est que tu cherchais non ? Alors maintenant, va te faire foutre, toi et tes sarcasmes.**

Eden était froid, et un brin vulgaire aussi, mais là, il était définitivement furieux, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Il rassembla ses affaires, se leva de sa chaise et quitta la salle commune en poussant la porte. Devant lui apparut alors Luna, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à rentrer, concentrée sur l'énigme. En voyant son ami, elle afficha un doux sourire, mais lui ne se dérida pas. Il avait beau énormément l'apprécier, là, ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul, seul, seul !

**- A ton avis,** demanda-t-elle joyeusement, **qu'est-ce qui est le plus rapide entre un Sombral et un hippogriffe ?**

Il ne répondit pas, l'ignora et la bouscula de l'épaule sans faire exprès tout en traversant le couloir à grandes enjambées, descendant les marches quatre à quatre pour s'éloigner de ses « camarades ». Luna, un peu déconfite, resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, jusqu'à ce que les autres se plaignent des courants d'airs. Elle la referma alors, et fit demi-tour, suivant les pas d'Eden pour le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment où il se rendait ; tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait être au calme. Pas la bibliothèque, il y avait trop de monde, ni le parc qui devait être occupé de bien des étudiants vu que, pour une fois, le soleil se décidait à montrer ses timides rayons. Finalement, il ouvrit une porte à sa droite qui donnait sur une salle de classe vide.

Eden vint s'asseoir sur les quelques marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la partie supérieur de la classe, où se tenait habituellement le professeur lorsqu'il faisait son cours, avec un bureau et un tableau noir. Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa son menton sur ses genoux, tentant de se calmer. Il en avait vraiment marre, et ce n'était pas le bon jour pour lui chercher des poux. Une fois de plus il avait pris la fuite, mais il se connaissait : si il laissait vraiment s'échapper sa colère, il risquait de commettre un acte qu'il regretterait. Il ne voulait pas céder à la violence, alors autant partir et s'isoler. Alejandro était un insupportable gamin vaniteux et pédant, autant l'ignorer … Mais c'était dur, lorsque ce genre de réflexion revenait régulièrement. L'adolescent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se contint. Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit alors.

C'était Luna qui entrait dans la salle, avec timidité ; elle craignait de le déranger. Elle referma derrière elle, puis vint le rejoindre de son pas sautillant qui trahissait sa joie et sa désinvolte. Eden s'en voulut alors un peu de son comportement de tout à l'heure, mais à cause de sa fierté, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de s'excuser. Il fut soulagé de se rendre compte qu'elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, car il lui aurait coûté de trouver ses mots pour se faire pardonner. Il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre l'amitié de la jeune fille. Luna gardait le nez en l'air, scrutant les recoins de la pièce et Eden se surprit à penser qu'elle cherchait probablement les joncheruines.

**- Tu sais, tu devrais l'ignorer. Alejandro**, précisa-t-elle face à l'incompréhension d'Eden qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

**- Je sais**, soupira-t-il. **Mais c'est dur. Je n'y arrive pas.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas dur. C'est même plutôt simple**, le contredit-elle avec légèreté.

**- Ah oui ?** Il était suspicieux, un brin ironique.

**- Bien sûr. Il suffit de fermer les yeux …** Elle s'exécuta alors. Eden rit jaune.

**- Comme si c'était un remède mirac…**

**- Bien entendu**, coupa Luna. Elle se mit alors à prononcer d'une voix lente, yeux clos, une longue et étrange tirade. **Nous sommes dans un champ, un immense champ de blé et de coquelicots, seuls, juste tous les deux, et on danse ensemble, c'est l'été, il fait chaud et beau. On se tient la main puis on se met à courir. On cours, on cours, à en perdre haleine, à s'en brûler les poumons, courir à en mourir, et là, éreintés, on se laisse tomber dans l'or du blé, **dit-elle d'un ton plus rapide**. Les fées virevoltent autour de nous, chante, rient, jouent, et on ouvre les yeux, et le ciel, si bleu, promet de beaux jours …**

Sans prévenir, elle se tourna vers lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes, si chaudes. Le garçon referma instinctivement ses doigts sur les siens.

**- Viens, essaye.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Essaye, fais comme-moi.**

**- Je n'y arriverai pas**, bougonna Eden qui restait assez impressionné de la force qu'il avait senti dans les mots de la jeune fille durant son « récit ».

**- Bien sûr que si, tu es un garçon intelligent. Très imaginatif. Et de l'imagination, c'est tout ce qu'il te faut.**

Luna sourit, alors que lui ne comprenait pas vraiment tout. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas comprendre. De sa douce expression, elle tentait de le réconforter, il le savait. Il vit ses paupières se clore, et elle murmura :

**- Ferme les yeux …**

Il obéit. Un long silence s'installa, et son amie lui dit de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il essaya, mais c'était dur. Mettre de côté ses soucis, ses problèmes … Non, vraiment il n'y arrivait pas. Après un long moment de calme durant lequel ils n'entendaient que le bruit sourd de leurs respirations, Luna se mit à lui poser des questions d'une voix sereine et faiblement audible :

-** Imagine … Un lieu que tu aimes. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus ?** souffla-t-elle. Il se laissa prendre au jeu.

**- Une plage … Un plage déserte, sombre, battue par le vent. Il y a des nuages noirs qui grondent, un orage qui approche, mais il ne pleut pas.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?**

**- Le vent qui geint et gémit à nos oreilles …**

**- Nos ?**

**- Oui, nos, tu es avec moi.** Il reprit. **Avec le vent il y a le tonnerre qui gronde fort, et les vagues qui s'écrasent contre les falaises plus loin. Le remous de la mer nous berce, et les rafales qui passent dans les herbes derrière le sable sont comme une mélodie, **murmura le garçon, qui s'imaginait de plus en plus la scène.

**- Quels sensations ?** Elle l'encourageait de sa voix paisible.

**- Le sable sous nos pieds nus se fait assaillir par les vaguelettes qui meurent sur la plage. Il fait froid, le vent est mordant. A part la nature, il n'y a aucun bruit, et nous sommes silencieux. On avance dans l'eau, on est recouverts jusqu'aux genoux et on se tient la main. On frissonne, on frémit, on tourne, on tourne, on s'arrête et on regarde la mer au loin, qui à l'air de ne jamais se finir.**

**- Que fait-on après ?**

**- On marche, on longe la plage, on se dirige vers les falaises rocheuses, d'un pas lent et serein. Tout est si paisible, si bon, que l'on pourrait y fermer les yeux et y mourir sans regret, comme si on s'endormait bercés par la vie. Une fois en haut de la falaise, on s'assoit, jambes dans le vide, et l'herbe sous nos corps chatouille notre peau là où elle est nue. On ne se regarde pas, on ne parle pas, on est juste là, tous les deux, et on regarde le temps qui passe sans chercher à le retenir ou l'arrêter.**

**- Il défile ?**

**- Il défile vite et lentement, rythmé par la mer impétueuse et le vent sauvage, par nos cœurs qui bat et notre souffle chaud.**

**- Tout est bien ?**

**- Tout va bien. On est heureux.**

Eden rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard bleu si chaleureux de la blonde enfant. Elle souriait, inlassablement, là où le garçon demeurait profondément perturbé. Cette expérience était aussi enivrante que dérangeante. Une flamme s'était ravivé en lui, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau éteinte, il ne savait pas quoi à penser. Luna le sortit de son trouble en lui demandant si il allait mieux. Il fut étonné de pouvoir répondre « oui ». Oui, il se sentait infiniment plus calme et détendu. En paix avec lui-même. Un peu comme cet après-midi, au parc, où il s'était endormi aux côtés de l'adolescente. Elle avait sur lui un bien étrange effet, elle l'apaisait de sa présence et de ses idées parfois étranges ; parce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour imaginer un tel stratagème pour se vider la tête.

**- Je fais ça depuis longtemps**, expliqua-t-elle finalement. **C'est maman qui m'a appris que l'imagination permettait beaucoup de chose. Comme de se protéger. Quand les autres se moquent trop de moi et que j'en ai assez, j'imagine que les fées dansent avec moi, et ça va mieux.**

Luna laissa s'échapper un rire léger d'entre ses lèvres. Eden remarqua qu'elle paraissait particulièrement heureuse lorsqu'elle parlait de sa mère. Ce devait être une femme bien, très gentille. Était-elle aussi extravagante que sa fille ? Ou bien plus normale, plus … Terre à terre ? Sûrement pas, vu les étranges idées qu'elle avait inculqué à son enfant. Les deux amis échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, et leurs estomacs criaient famine. Eden remercia Luna pour lui avoir fait partager ce qui semblait être pour elle quelque chose de relativement intime, et quitta la salle de classe déserte avec un sentiment perturbé toujours aussi ancré en lui. Il aurait du mal à se défaire de cette impression …


	9. Chapitre 09 : Vous avez dit Quidditch ?

Et voilà la suite ! Cette fois-ci, petit match de Quiditch, que je n'ai pas vraiment détaillé, parce qu'au final, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était intéressant ainsi. Peut-être ferais-je un effort pour le prochain ? Dans tous les cas, on va ici en apprendre un peu plus sur la famille d'Eden.

Encore merci à mes lecteurs, et plus encore à ceux qui commentent. Je promets de ne pas laisser tomber Demens Lunam !

* * *

><p>Halloween approchait à grand pas, à l'immense ravissement de la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, mais avant cette fête annuelle très appréciée allait avoir lieu le premier match de Quidditch de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Il opposerait l'équipe de Poufsouffle à celle de Serpentards, et les pronostiques allaient déjà bon train. Beaucoup pariaient sur la victoire des serpents sournois, bien que cela ne leur plaise pas particulier. D'autres au contraire défendaient ardemment les couleurs des blaireaux, persuadés qu'ils étaient capable d'écraser Malfoy et ses chiens de garde. En effet, Drago gardait sa place au sein de l'équipe et était même passé capitaine. Il avait profité de sa promotion pour constituer une meilleure équipe, plutôt que de garder l'ancienne composée essentiellement des amis de l'ancien meneur. Les Serpentards devenaient donc plus dangereux, surtout que le fils Malfoy était loin de ses débuts sur un balais : avec le temps, il était devenu un bon joueur.<p>

La matinée fut agitée, « Quidditch » étant le mot qui revenait sur toutes les lèvres. C'était peu après le petit déjeuner qu'allait avoir lieu l'évènement sportif très attendu de tous les élèves, et l'excitation ambiante se mêlait à la bonne humeur. Les adolescents respiraient la combativité, et les vieilles querelles entre les différentes Maisons ressortaient. Si les Gryffondors désiraient voir les reptiles mordre la poussière, dents cassés par les cognards et bras arrachés par les Poufsouffle, du côté des Serdaigle, c'était plus nuancé, et les encouragements plus variés. Luna faisait partie de ceux qui qui voulaient voir les blaireaux gagner ; preuve en était la grande écharpe jaune et noire qu'elle portait autour du cou pour ne pas attraper froid. Le rude vent d'automne n'épargnait personne, et ses longs cheveux blonds n'appréciaient pas vraiment cette maltraitance, alors qu'elle se rendait au stade où affluaient d'or et déjà les élèves.

Eden marchait à ses côtés, emmitouflé dans sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe aux couleurs des Poufsouffle, lui aussi préférant les voir gagner. Comme à son habitude, il râlait. Il détestait le froid, les rafales, la foule, et Alejandro qui venait de lui faire un croche-pied en riant. L'adolescent cria quelques obscénités à l'adresse du fautif tout en se redressant au milieu des feuilles mortes. Il accepta l'aide généreuse de Luna pour se relever, et continua sa route en maugréant. Ce septième année de malheur ne payait rien pour attendre … Sa vengeance serait terrible !

**- Eden, tu as une feuille dans les cheveux**, dit la jeune fille en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

**- Ah.**

Ce fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il passait sa main dans sa tignasse brune pour la retirer. Silencieux, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le terrain et tentèrent d'accéder aux gradins, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée au vu des bousculades engendrées par des étudiants trop pressés. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour entrer, mais une fois à l'intérieur, trouver des places fut assez simple. Les deux amis choisirent un positionnement stratégique qui leur permettrait de bien voir, puis s'assirent, jumelles sur les genoux. La blonde soupira de soulagement, puis d'un coup de baguette, créa un petit feu qu'elle posa entre eux pour les réchauffer.

**- Le vent est vraiment violent, ça ne va pas être pratique pour les joueurs**, lâcha Luna tout en passant ses mains au dessus des petites flammes.

**- C'est vrai. Au moins, ils auront tous le même handicap. Aucune équipe ne sera plus pénalisée que l'autre**, répondit le garçon.

**- Pourtant, ce serait bien que les Serpentards soient désavantagés.**

**- Pas vraiment … Je n'aime pas vraiment quand ce n'est pas équitable. C'est mesquin, petit, et il n'y a aucun mérite à en tirer.**

**- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça**, dit Luna avec étonnement. **Tu es quelqu'un qui a un grand sens de la justice ?**

**- Il faut croire. Mon père travaille au Ministère, dans le département de la justice magique. Ça me vient peut-être de là, **dit-il d'un air détaché.

**- Ton père travaille au Ministère ?** Elle ne cessait d'être surprise.

**- Oui … Ma mère était pharmacienne avant, mais maintenant elle ne travaille plus, depuis que ma petite sœur est née.**

**- Tu as une petite sœur ?** Cette fois-ci, elle affichait des yeux ronds.

-** Oui, Eve. Et arrête de faire cette tête-là, on dirait que t'as vu passer un essaim de Sproutignons enragés**, grogna-t-il.

**- Oh, pardon**. Elle sourit avec affection. **C'est juste que c'est très rare que tu parles de toi, alors que tu en dises autant en une fois, c'est assez … Exceptionnel. Mais c'était très plaisant. Elle a quel âge ?**

**- Ma sœur ?** Elle hocha la tête à l'affirmatif. **Elle va avoir dix ans. Un peu collante, mais pas méchante. C'est toujours le grand drame au départ du Poudlard Express, elle veut pas que je parte et se met à pleurer. Elle est impatiente de venir à Poudlard.**

La jeune fille rit doucement en imaginant la scène. Une petite fille brune ressemblant beaucoup à Eden, qui pleurait dans les bras de son grand-frère adoré, qui, gêné, était un peu bourru alors qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir la consoler … Un groupe d'élève passa devant eux, parlant des nouveaux batteurs de Serpentard. Une question revint alors à l'esprit de l'adolescent qui demanda à l'adresse de son amie :

**- Au fait, c'est qui le nouveau capitaine de Poufsouffle ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été remplacé.**

**- Oui, maintenant c'est Nick Mecnar. Il est gardien. Son équipe l'apprécie beaucoup et compte sur lui pour arrêter les tirs des Serpentards.**

**- Ils vont avoir du mal … Les poursuiveurs ont l'air bons.**

**- C'est vrai … C'est pour ça que leur technique est basée sur les talents de leur attrapeur. Ils misent tout sur lui. Plus vite il attrapera le Vif d'Or, mieux ce serait. Comme c'est le premier match et que personne n'a de points, ils peuvent se le permettre.**

**- C'est ingénieux. Il faut juste espérer que … Euh …**

**- Rosie Bluebel.**

**- Oui, voilà, leur attrapeuse quoi, arrive à faire son boulot malgré le vent. Et malgré Malfoy.**

Eden était bien loquace, c'était rare. Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des joueurs sur le terrain. Balais en mains, ils se saluaient sous le regard perçant de madame Bibine. Ils enfourchèrent leurs Comètes et Eclairs de Feu, et au coup de sifflet, les diverses balles furent lâchées. Les équipes se mirent aussitôt en place, et le match débuta sous les commentaires de Colin Begbrok, qui, puisqu'il ne jouait pas, avait été réquisitionné pour ce poste. C'était avec fougue et passion qu'il entama :

**- … Et Vickood reprend la souaffle à Boglan ! La balle est chez les Poufsouffle, Vickood s'approche des buts, se préparer à tirer et … Oh, Figuel lui vole le souaffle des mains, file à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses, tire, mais Mecnar BLOQUE ! Allez les Poufsouffle, mettez-leur la raclée ! Un cognard file droit vers Rosie Bluebel, mais il est intercepté par leur jeune batteur, Donovan Felsec ! Oh, regardez, Malfoy fonce droit vers les tribunes, a-t-il repéré le Vif d'Or avant Bluebel ?**

Malheureusement ce fut une fausse alerte, qui ravie les Gryffondors autant qu'elle déçue les Serpentards. La lutte était enragée, et chaque équipe se battait pour la victoire. Suite à cette entrée en action de Drago Malfoy, quelques demoiselles devinrent hystériques et les banderoles « DRAGO ON T'AIME » ou « DRAGO EPOUSE-MOI ! » fleurirent du côté des tribunes des Serpentards. Quelques filles d'autres Maisons, plus discrètes, se contentèrent d'hurler « Vive Malfoy ! ». L'une d'elle était à Gryffondor, la fameuse Emma Cordillac, et elle ne tarda pas à être assommée par Ronald Weasley, assit à côté d'elle. Il s'était servit d'une des encyclopédies d'Hermione qui continuait de réviser malgré la confrontation, et pour une fois il lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir des livres aussi gros sur elle. Quelle idée d'encourager cette bouse d'hippogriffe …

Eden soupirait intérieurement de désespoir. Il était incapable de comprendre les filles, ces créatures humanoïdes qui criaient leur hystérie à tout va en s'égosillant comme des truies à l'abattoir. C'était inutilement bruyants, et en plus elles étaient sûres d'être ignorées. Ce comportement suicidaire tenait du masochisme pur et simple. C'était compliqué, une adolescente en mal d'amour. Il ne savait pas si c'était un défaut de fabrication, la faute aux hormones ou une case manquante dans le cerveau, mais les filles de Poudlard étaient définitivement BIZARRES.

**- Tu trouves ?**

**- Hein** ? sursauta Eden. Luna se mit à rire.

**- Tu as pensé à haute voix.**

**- Ah.**

**- Tu trouves vraiment ça étrange ?**

**- Oui. Je ne comprendrais jamais les individus de sexe féminin. C'est trop … trop … trop étrange, tordu et … incompréhensible.** Il soupira. Son amie continuait de rire alors qu'elle demandait avec innocente :

**- Et moi ? Tu me trouves bizarre ?** Eden ne put retenir un sourire goguenard.

**- Luna, de toutes les filles que je connais, tu es de très loin la plus bizarre !**

**- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment** ? dit-elle avec amusement.

**- Peut-être bien.**

Il afficha un sourire taquin, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur le match. Serpentard menait de vingt points, mais furent bientôt rattrapés par les Poufsouffle qui se défendaient vraiment bien. Rosie Bluebel fut à deux doigts d'attraper le Vif d'Or quand un cognard lui frôla le poignet ; bien heureusement elle eut le réflexe de baisser le bras et en ressortit sans blessure, même si elle avait pour cela sacrifié une chance de gagner.

**- Et le gardien de Serpentard bloque à nouveau, le souaffle tombe … C'est Bardey qui le rattrape dans un magnifique plongé ! Poufsouffle retente sa chance et … IL MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARQUE !**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**

Luna et Eden sursautèrent à l'unisson, puis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui avait soufflé ces mots. C'était Harry Potter, haletant, qui visiblement avait couru jusqu'au stade. En le reconnaissant, la jeune fit lui offrit un large sourire.

**- Que t'arrives t-il Harry ?**

**- J'étais en retenu avec Rogue, il vient seulement de me lâcher.** Il jeta un regard au garçon**. Tu me présentes ?**

**- Bien sûr. Harry voici Eden. Eden, voilà Harry.**

L'adolescent était assez … choqué de voir que le célèbre Harry Potter faisait partie de ses amis. Pas qu'il soit du genre à baver devant le Survivant ou autre, mais bon, ça faisait quand même un choc. Luna remarqua son trouble et fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiète.

**- Ça ne va pas Eden ?**

**- Si … Si, tout va bien … C'est juste que je pensais pas que Harry Potter était un de tes amis.**

**- Et bien ce n'est pas une grande surprise, puisqu'on était ensemble à l'Armée de Dumbledore …** Elle marqua un court silence. **Oh mais j'y pense, tu n'étais pas de l'AD, non ?**

**- Je n'y ai pas vraiment vu l'intérêt à vrai dire … Peut-être que j'aurais dû**, songea le garçon.

- **Tout dépend de ton niveau**, intervint Harry. **Certains ont fait de grands progrès mais d'autres maîtrisaient déjà pas mal de sorts.**

**- Et bien, je maîtrise les sortilèges de bases. Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Protego, Reducto … Ce genre de truc.**

**- Tu sais créer un Patronus ?** demanda Luna avec curiosité.

**- Euh … Non. C'est un sort de haut niveau.**

**- Avec l'AD, on l'a appris. Grâce à Harry.**

**- Oh … Je vois.**

Eden était un peu déconcerté. Il n'avait jamais fait très attention à ce genre de regroupements secrets et autres. Il était resté très en retrait. Sûrement aurait-il dû rejoindre l'Armée de Dumbledore, cela n'aurait pu être qu'instructif. Mais à présent peu importait, c'était trop tard pour se lamenter. Comme Harry et Luna avaient reportés leur attention sur le match, il en fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy attrapa le Vif d'Or, ce qui fit jurer Potter. Les Maisons supporters des Poufsouffle se lamentèrent alors que les Serpentards jubilaient, et il fut bientôt temps de quitter le terrain pour fêter cette victoire, du côté de ceux qui étaient satisfaits des résultats. Alors que les deux amis se séparaient dans le hall, Eden entendit Luna lui murmurer :

**- Je t'apprendrais à faire un Patronus, après Halloween.**

Puis elle disparut au tournant d'un couloir.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Discorde

Et hop là, voilà la suite ! Je m'excuse par avance si je ne poste pas de chapitre dimanche prochain, mais il s'avère que l'écart entre la publication et les chapitres que j'ai d'avance s'est considérablement réduit, donc histoire de récupérer ma petite marge, je vais sauter une semaine pour bien écrire et ne plus avoir ce problème avant un moment.

Comme toujours, merci à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des commentaires. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La grande soirée d'Halloween allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. L'ambiance était festive et joyeuse, les élèves s'en donnant à cœur joie pour réviser leurs sorts et accessoires effrayants avant que n'arrive le délicieux banquet. Pour cette occasion annuelle, le château avait été paré de ses habituelles décorations ; citrouilles et bougies volantes flottaient dans toute l'école, chauve-souris en papier magique et araignées ensorcelées se cachaient dans les angles sombres, pendant que les armures s'animaient d'un seul coup pour effrayer les passants. Autant ces farces faisaient rire certains, autant d'autres détestaient ça. Si Luna faisait allègrement partie de la première catégorie, Eden, lui, entrait dans la seconde.<p>

Pas qu'il détestait Halloween, au contraire, mais à cette fête ses camarades semblaient se passer le mot pour lui mener la vie dure. Ils profitaient de l'agitation pour lui jouer sales coups et mauvais tours avant de s'éloigner en riant comme si rien n'était. Cette année, une seule personne s'acharnait sur lui, bien heureusement, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Alejandro avait encore frappé. Ce type avait définitivement une dent contre lui ; et ça, Eden ne le comprenait pas. Surtout qu'avant cette année, il ne lui avait jamais posé de gros problèmes. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Pourquoi diable maintenant s'évertuait-il à l'emmerder, tout bonnement et simplement ? Marre d'être poli, courtois et tolérant, bientôt, le jeune homme allait passer à la contre-attaque.

Eden s'apprêtait à rejoindre Luna chez Hagrid, qui avait proposé son aide au demi-géant pour creuser ses superbes citrouilles. Il descendit les escaliers enchantés deux à deux, pestant lorsqu'ils tournaient dans une direction qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Le premier jour de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il s'était promis de réussir à dompter ces fichus escaliers avant la fin de sa septième année. Autant dire qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire. Au grands maux les grands remèdes, l'adolescent s'engouffra dans un couloir du cinquième étage puis pénétra dans la troisième salle sur sa gauche, déserte, utilisée comme débarras depuis plusieurs décennies déjà. Vieilles tables cassées, livres poussiéreux, miroirs brisés et balais de course complètement dépassés s'y entassaient avec négligence, couverts de toiles tissés avec soin ces derniers années par des arachnides résident au château. Eden pensa qu'une éternité s'était déroulée depuis que quelqu'un avait fait le ménage ici pour la dernière fois.

La pièce était obscure, aussi chercha-t-il à tâtons la grande tapisserie qui couvrait le mur de droite. Quand il sentit le vieux tissu moisi frôler le bout de ses doigts, il l'écarta d'un coup sec et posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte cachée. Verrouillée. Et zut. Tout en tenant la tenture écartée de son bras gauche, de l'autre main, il alla chercher sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il réussit à l'en sortir, il tenta de la tenir correctement, ce qui n'était pas aisé, puisqu'à l'origine, Eden était gaucher. Tant bien que mal, il pointa l'extrémité du bout de bois vers la serrure et murmura la formule :

**- Alohomora.**

Un petit « clic » sonore se fit entendre, et le garçon sut qu'il avait réussi à exécuter le sortilège. Il rangea sa baguette, puis abaissa la clenche. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, et laissa apparaître un couloir tout aussi peu entretenu que la salle de classe abandonnée. Et surtout, impossible d'y voir grand-chose. L'adolescent soupira, puis, résigné, attrapa une nouvelle fois sa baguette, de la bonne main cette fois-ci.

**- Lumos.**

Une petite lueur apparut à son extrémité. Aidé de cette faible lumière tamisée, il parcourut le couloir, qui laissa rapidement place à un escalier étroit en colimaçon, qui serpentait visiblement autour d'un énorme tuyau aux vu des bruits qu'il recevait depuis le mur intérieur. Quand son pied quitta la dernière marche, il écarta une autre tapisserie et quitta le passage secret, arrivé sain et sauf au premier étage. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il délaissa sa cachette, tourna à l'angle d'une large étagère occupée par divers ouvrages, et avança à pas rapides dans le corridor longés d'armures, à droite comme à gauche, luisantes de propreté, des bougies sous leur casque pour se mettre dans l'ambiance d'Halloween.

_Bam._

Eden poussa un petit « aïe » en gémissant puis grogna. Un peu plus loin, il entendit des éclats de rire. Le garçon se releva, et donna un violent coup dans la jambe de l'armure qui avait osé lui faire un croche-pied, ne provoquant finalement qu'une douleur supplémentaire à ses pauvres orteils. Il lui suffit de relever le nez pour découvrir les coupables de cette farce de mauvais goût. Alejandro, bien sûr, et trois de ses amis. Le petit brun grinça des dents, et s'approcha à pas furibonds du fautif. Il lui planta alors sa baguette dans la poitrine, réfrénant de fortes envies de meurtre.

**- Alejandro**, siffla le sixième année,** je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?**

**- Oh, t'énerves pas Ed', c'est juste une petite blague, rien de méchant**, ricana-t-il en réponse.

**- Ça ne m'amuse pas ! Et ne m'appelle pas « Ed' » !**

**- Oh allez mec, détends-toi … T'es trop coincé comme gars**. Il lui tapota la tête. **No stress !**

**- Je vais te tuer !** grogna Eden avec hargne.

-** Comme si j'allais avoir peur d'une demi-portion dans ton genre**, railla-t-il.

C'était trop pour Eden, qui, énervé au possible, poussa de toutes ses forces sur le torse du blond, et l'envoya chuter aux pieds de ses compagnons de chasse. Car oui, ces mesquineries à n'en plus finir leur donnaient l'air de chasseur en quête d'une proie à se mettre sous la dent. Cette réaction ne plut pas du tout à l'ainé des deux garçons, qui se releva, furibond. Voyant que les évènements tournaient mal, ses camarades préférèrent s'enfuir, laissant les deux adolescent face à face. Le plus grand vint lui cracher avec colère :

**- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?**

**- Non, toi, c'est quoi ton problème !** surenchérit Eden. **Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Je t'ai fais quoi ? Ma taille te dérange ? Je fais tache dans le paysage ? Y'a quoi qui va pas avec moi ?**

**- CE QUI VA PAS C'EST QUE TU FRICOTES AVEC LUNA !**

Ils se turent, haletant tous les deux. Heureusement, personne n'était pas là pour assister à ce spectacle avec cette curiosité malsaine qui était propre aux badauds. Eden avait mal la gorge d'avoir crié, mais la réponse d'Alejandro ne lui laissa pas le temps de se préoccuper de ce petit problème. Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il baissa d'un ton :

**- Je ne fricote PAS avec Luna. C'est juste mon amie.**

**- C'est ça, je te crois pas**, répondit sèchement l'ainé. **Vous passez votre temps ensemble, ça crève les yeux.**

**- C'est mon amie.**

**- Arrête de me prendre pour un con !**

**- Mais tu ES con ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ? Et puis ça te ferait quoi si c'était le cas ? Tu m'énerves !**

Bouillonnant de rage, Eden reprit son chemin, bousculant Alejandro au passage qui l'apostropha à nouveau, mais il l'ignora. Se calmer était sa priorité. Il devait faire redescendre l'adrénaline, et puis enfin descendre tout court. Après avoir trucidé le blond une demi-douzaine de fois dans son imagination. Non mais vraiment ! Avait-on idée d'agresser les gens pour … pour … pour rien ? L'adolescent avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune explication logique à ce comportement. Peut-être était-il tout simplement stupide ? Oui, ce devait être ça.

Il arriva rapidement dans le hall et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux immenses sabliers. Serdaigle était second du classement. Pas très étonnant : avec tous les mordus de lecture, génies et autres travailleurs qu'ils avaient dans leur Maison, accumuler des points en cours devenait un jeu d'enfant. Etonnamment, Poufsouffle était premier fait rarissime. Malheureusement cela n'allait sûrement pas durer, Gryffondor et Serpentard étant connus pour se battre la coupe tout au long de l'année. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, on avait tendance à assister à un soudain revirement de situation de situation en faveur des lions lors du banquet de fin d'année. Eden soupçonnait un léger favoritisme de la part du professeur Dumbledore.

Le brun traversa le parc à grandes enjambées, grimaçant contre la violence du vent d'automne. Il aimait beaucoup les deux saisons froides, mais uniquement lorsqu'il avait des pulls bien chauds à disposition. Cette année, malheureusement, il avait constaté qu'ils étaient tous trop petits. Il attendait donc que sa mère lui en tricote des nouveaux et les lui envoie par hibou, en espérant que leur bon vieux Hallucinogène, abrégé en Lucy, tienne le choc. Ce vaillant messager n'était plus tout jeune ; il l'avait récupéré à la mort de leur voisine, une vieille sorcière très gentille qui offrait souvent des biscuits à Eden lorsqu'elle le croisait. Voyant qu'elle était à la fin de sa vie, elle avait demandé aux Merhope de s'occuper de son compagnon une fois décédée.

Arrivé devant la cabane du demi-géant, il toqua à la grande porte de bois, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il essaya à nouveau, et cette fois-ci une voix bourrue s'éleva de l'arrière de l'habitation.

**- On est dans le potager, vient !**

Eden contourna alors la bâtisse, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une des gigantesques citrouilles d'Hagrid, qui les regardait presque avec amour. Très fier, il les décrivait à Luna, déjà présente, qui sourit à l'adolescent en le voyant arriver. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient remontés en une longue queue de cheval, et les radis avait fait place à de petites pommes de pins. Le garde-chasse proposa à Eden de s'asseoir sur la clôture, aux côtés de la jeune fille, pendant qu'il présentait ses trésors oranges.

-** Vous voyez celle-là, je lui ai jeté un petit sort … Oh pas grand-chose rassurez-vous, mais faudrait pas que ça se sache. Je vous fait confiance**, dit-il sur le ton du confident.

- **N'ayez crainte Hagrid**, le rassura Luna avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle montra un des légume avec son doigt. **Quelle forme étrange …**

**- Ah, le triangulaire là-bas ? Oui, je me suis un peu raté dans mes formules par moment … Je suis pas très doué, tu vois … M'enfin c'est original, on fera avec. Prêts pour dessiner des visages effrayants les jeunes ?**

Hagrid leur prêta des couteaux et chacun s'attaqua à une citrouille. Le demi-géant devait retourner au château pour voir le directeur, aussi les deux adolescents restèrent seuls à côté du potager à creuser sourires diaboliques et yeux malsains dans la chair des légumes. Finalement, Eden rompit le silence en abordant le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait rejoint Luna.

**- J'ai croisé Alejandro tout à l'heure. On s'est pris le bec**, entama-t-il calmement.

**- Que s'est-il passé** **?** demanda gentiment la blonde.

**- Je sais pas, il m'a encore énervé, sans raison …** Il soupira.** Il m'a dit que le problème, c'est que je « fricote » avec toi. Il a pas encore compris que tu étais juste une amie.**

Il donna un coup de lame exaspéré dans la citrouille alors que Luna se mit à pouffer de rire.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Rien … C'est juste que tu n'es pas très futé.**

**- Comment ça ?** dit-il, vexé.

**- C'est évident**. Elle reprit son calme. **Il est jaloux.**

**- Jaloux ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.** Elle abandonna son couteau et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour regarder les nuages. **Peut-être qu'il aimerait être à ta place.**

**- A ma place ? S'il veut être persécuté je lui laisse mon statut de souffre-douleur avec joie**, railla Eden.

**- Mais non, voyons … Si ça un rapport avec moi, peut-être qu'il m'apprécie et qu'il n'aime pas te savoir proche de moi. Peut-être qu'il voit en toi une menace.**

**- Une … Menace ?**

**- Oui. Un peu comme un mâle qui cherche à un évincé un autre pour garder sa femelle pour lui.** L'adolescent soupira de toute son âme.

**- Ce que c'est compliqué. S'il t'aime il a qu'à le dire, je vous laisserais tranquille, c'est pas la peine de m'embêter autant.**

Luna ne répondit pas. Dans le fond, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Alejandro, mais il était clair que son comportement s'apparentait à une sorte de jalousie. Après, était-il amoureux ? Était-il tout simplement agacé de voir que le tout petit et grognon Eden était capable de bien s'entendre avec une fille relativement jolie ? Impossible de le savoir. Mais pour le moment, vieux valait oublier l'arrogant blond, ils avaient des citrouilles à creuser, et des hypothèses sur le Ronflak Cornu à débattre …


	11. Chapitre 11 : Frissons à quatre

Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite. Ce chapitre est plutôt penché du côté de l'humour. Pour la soirée d'halloween, je voulais quelque chose d'assez amusant tout en restant léger. J'avais justement écrit ce chapitre le 31 octobre pour être dans l'ambiance, car pour moi cette fête est autant synonyme de rire que de terreur. Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent ce récit, et bonne lecture. Encore désolée pour ce manque de régularité dans la publication.

* * *

><p>La soirée d'Halloween arriva vite. La nuit tombée, tous les élèves se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle, affamés, impatients de toucher au somptueux banquet qui les attendait. Chaque étudiant s'empressa de rejoindre la table de sa Maison et s'assit aux côtés d'amis ou de camarades, entamant de joyeuses discutions en attendant que les plats daignent apparaître sur la sublime vaisselle argentée. Luna et Eden furent parmi les derniers à entrer et vinrent retrouver les autres Serdaigles. Peu de temps après, le directeur entama un de ces longs discours pompeux dont il avait le secret. Eden n'écouta que d'une oreille.<p>

Le commencement du repas signa le début des grandes conversations. Blagues de mauvais goût et farces en tout genre étaient au programme, et les élèves les plus imprégnés de l'ambiance utilisaient des sorts pour se transformer un peu. Ainsi pouvait-on trouver des adolescents à dent de vampire, à tête de citrouille ou encore avec de petites ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. La palme du plus terrifiant revenait à Edgar Flint, en cinqiuème année, qui avait réussi à faire entrer sa peau en décomposition, tout du moins en apparence. C'était aussi répugnant que brillant. Digne d'un Serpentard.

Luna discutait tranquillement avec Maria McBronk, de son année à Serdaigle elle aussi. Jeune fille écossaise à la chevelure flamboyantes, elle était couverte de taches de rousseur et adorait porter un collier avec une fiole violette au bout. C'était un flacon que son oncle lui avait offert un jour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait. Née de sang-pur, elle avait vite été séparé de cet homme très gentil, parce qu'il avait épousé une moldue. Cette discrète enfant se plaisait aujourd'hui à raconter sa plus grande frayeur à Luna qui l'écoutait avec attention, ravie d'apprendre à Maria que les chauve-souris géantes n'existaient pas, et qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Vampivirus, des oiseaux rares dont le bec est couvert d'un poison porteur d'une maladie mortelle.

Eden, de son côté, regardait son assiette d'un air las. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les banquets. Le repas s'éternisait toujours, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : remonter lire un bon bouquin. En ce moment, puisqu'il avait terminé son énorme grimoire sur la fabrication des baguettes magiques, il était plongé dans l'étude des sorts de défense de haut niveau, comme les Patronus. Puisque Luna lui en avait parlé, autant de renseigner. Ce fut le tintement d'une cuillère contre une coupe de vin du côté de la table des enseignants qui tira l'adolescent de ses apitoiements, ainsi que le reste des élèves. Le directeur de Poudlard adressa un agréable sourire à ses élèves, puis se leva et entama une annonce qu'il semblait impatient de partager.

**- Mes enfants, cette année, Halloween comportera une nouveauté qui, j'en suis sûr, vous plaira. A partir de maintenant et pour le reste de la soirée va se dérouler un jeu de piste.**

Dumbledore se tut et observa les réactions. Chuchotis et rires retentirent alors, bien que tous soient intrigués.

-** Exceptionnellement, le couvre-feu sera levé et une partie de la Forêt Interdite vous sera autorisée d'accès. Le but est de retrouver un objet d'une grande valeur, caché quelque part dans le parc. Vous formerez des équipes de trois ou quatre. L'équipe gagnante pourra garder ce trésor. Allez-y !**

Aussitôt, les chaises raclèrent sur le sol carrelé de la Grande Salle et les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, formant leurs équipes. Eden grogna. Il n'aima pas les jeux de piste. Toutefois Luna vient lui demander de se joindre à elle et il accepta, à regret. Il préférait cent fois aller dormir que de chercher un objet dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni l'apparence. « Il sera facile à reconnaitre » avait dit le vieux fou. Le garçon avait quelques doutes à ce sujet.

Tous les groupes furent formés, et bientôt ne resta que le duo formé par Alejandro et Ginny Weasley. Luna se souvint alors que le septième année était le dernier petit ami en date de la jeune sœur de Ron. Bien entendu, Ginny aimait Harry, mais comme celui-ci ne venait toujours pas se déclarer à elle bien qu'ils aient conscience de leurs sentiments respectifs, elle avait décidé de le rendre jaloux en continuant de fréquenter d'autres garçons.

La blonde enfant et son ami vinrent à la rencontre du couple afin de former leur équipe définitive. Eden maugréa ; il avait tout sauf envie de participer à une stupide chasse au trésor en compagnie d'Alejandro, surtout depuis leur incartade un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il soupira. Dumbledore était vraiment fou. S'il se faisait dévoré par un loup-garou enragé, il reviendrait pour hanter le directeur, ses descendants et ses petits protégés pour toute la longue éternité que lui offrirait sa vie de fantôme.

Le quatuor quitta le château et se rendit dans le parc. L'air était froid et ils frissonnèrent aussitôt. Ginny jugea judicieux de créer un feu portable à l'aide de quelques sortilèges. Les flammes bleutées réchauffèrent aussitôt les adolescents, qui restèrent serrés les uns contre les autres. Eden était admiratif. La rouquine était plutôt douée, pour une Gryffondor. Pas qu'il dénigre l'intelligence des petits lions de Poudlard, mais les étaient parfois tellement bourrins, et dans le cas de certains, suicidaires plutôt que courageux, qu'Eden se demandait où ils avaient bien pu ranger ce qui aurait pu leur servir de cerveau. Face à ce regard admiratif qui en disait long, Ginny expliqua avec un petit sourire gêné :

**- C'est Hermione qui m'a appris ça, elle l'utilisait souvent dans ses premières années, quand ce n'était pas encore trop mouvementé vis-à-vis de Voldemort. A vrai dire, Hermione m'a appris beaucoup de chose. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante.**

**- Oui, Hermione est une amie en or**, confirma Luna d'un hochement de tête.

**- C'est pas pour couper court à vos larmoyantes déclarations, mais ça gèle ici, alors si on pouvait se dépêcher …**

Alejandro grelottait. Eden se souvint alors que le blond détestait le froid encore plus que lui. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas le râleur de service ! D'un commun accord, le petit groupe décida de commencer par longer les rives du lac. Peut-être y trouveraient-ils un indice. La nuit étant trop obscure, en l'absence de pleine lune (et Eden se persuadait que Dumbledore ne les aurait jamais laissé faire cette chasse au trésor si la lune avait été pleine), aussi empoignèrent-ils tous leur baguette et lancèrent un Lumos. Toutefois, même en voyant plus clair, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien par ici.

- **C'est sinistre, le parc, de nuit**, finit par dire Ginny.

- **J'espère qu'on aura pas à entrer dans la Forêt Interdite, vraiment**, appuya Eden.

- **Trouillard**, réplique la rousse avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- **Oui bah je suis pas un Gryffondor moi … Les bouquins, c'est plus sûr que cette maudite forêt**.

Un cri strident fendit la nuit.

-** Euh … Vous avez entendu ?** murmura Alejandro.

**- Comment veux-tu ne pas entendre !** rétorqua le brun.

Une vive lumière argentée jaillit plus loin sur les rives.

**- Allons-voir ce qui se passe**, proposa Luna.

Le groupe courut le long de l'étendue aquatique, pour rejoindre les lieux au plus vite. Tous furent surpris de trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione, face … A leurs ennemis de toujours. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient visiblement tombés à terre et, à moitié dans l'eau, ils tentaient de se débarrasser de l'immense drap noir dans lequel ils étaient enchevêtrés. Comme pour sauver un semblant de dignité, Drago ricana :

**- Beau Patronus, Potter. Tu t'es amélioré depuis le temps.**

**- Malfoy !** Hurla Ron, prêt à faire la peau au blond.

**- Calme-toi, Weasmoche. C'était juste une farce.**

**- Ouais, bah recycle ! Celle-là, tu l'as déjà faite en troisième année !**

**- Preuve qu'elle est efficace, Potter n'est pas tombé dans le panneau, il a sauté dedans à pieds joints.**

Malfoy et sa troupe se mirent à rire bruyamment. Harry soupira. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'un Détraqueur ai pu entrer à Poudlard, une fois de plus, surtout en sachant que tous ses vieux problèmes étaient anéantis. Mais disons que son instinct de survie avait développé un réflexe incontrôlable, qui voulait que « chose immonde ressemblant à un Détraqueur » soit attaquée par « Spero Patronum » et que ceci soit très efficace. Il n'avait pas eut Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal à ses B.U.S.E pour rien.

Luna souriait. Ces petites querelles lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Celui où Harry perçait à jour le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets et sauvait Ginny des griffes du journal de Jedusor, celui où Hermione préparait des potions plus ou moins illégales et celui où Ron mettait des raclées à ses amis aux échecs version sorcier. Oh bien entendu cette ambiance bonne enfant était revenue, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. La guerre change les gens, indéniablement. Ils avaient été les premières victimes de l'affrontement entre le Survivant et le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ils n'étaient plus des gamins de onze ans à présent, mais presque des adultes. C'était un peu comme si leur adolescence leur avait été volée.

Après une longue joute verbale contre Hermione, Drago décida de prendre la fuite, profondément humilié par la gifle que la jeune fille lui avait balancé. Encore une fois. C'était devenu une habitude, chez elle, de gifler les Malfoy ? Pestant contre les Sangs-de-Bourbe, il prit le chemin du château. On ne changerait pas le fils de Lucius de sitôt. Une fois le blond parti, Ron donna un coup de pied dans un arbre et lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur. Hermione soupira ; ce qu'il pouvait être bête.

- **Enfin bon**, finit par soupirer le rouquin. **Maintenant il faut trouver ce foutu trésor. C'est Fred et George qui vont être triste d'avoir manqué ça …**

Il ajouta quelque chose comme quoi il leur aurait volontiers cédé sa place, mais ils ne purent vraiment l'entendre, car il s'éloignait déjà vers la volière, Harry et Hermione derrière lui. Luna se permit un petit rire qu'Eden ne comprit pas, mais il ne demanda pas d'explications. Ginny, qui jusque là collait Alejandro pour rendre le Survivant jaloux, décida de prendre la tête de leur petite expédition.

- **Bon, je sais que certains ici sont particulièrement trouillards**. Elle regarda Eden avec insistance, qui détourna les yeux en grognant. **Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Aussi, nous allons nous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite !**

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas très rassurés à cette idée, là où la blonde semblait tout à fait ravie de rendre une petite visite à ses amis les Sombrals. Bras dessus bras dessous, les filles prirent la direction du bois, les garçons sur leurs talons, à jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux. Arrivés à la lisière, un hululement déchira la nuit et Eden frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Agrippant les bribes de son courage pour les recoller dans un ensemble bancal, il fit l'effort de suivre les demoiselles et de ne pas s'enfuir en courant malgré les craquements et grognements bizarres autour d'eux.

- **Eh**, chuchota Alejandro, **c'était quoi cette ombre là-bas ?**

**- Où ça ?** demanda Luna. **Si c'est un centaure, je veux le questionner pour mon devoir d'astronomie.**

**- On a pas le temps pour ça !** coupa l'ainé du groupe. **J'ai vraiment vu un truc bouger.**

**- Si c'était un loup-garou ?** gémit Eden, tremblant.

-** Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec les loups-garous ?** pesta Ginny. **Que je sache, le professeur Lupin ne t'a pas mangé quand il était là !**

**- Non, mais j'ai un camarade de dortoir qui se plait à décrire son attaque quand il dort**, rétorqua sèchement le brun.

- **Collyn est un très gentil garçon**, intervint Luna.

-** Je dis pas le contraire, mais c'est carrément flippant dormir avec l…**

**- Mais chut à la fin !**

Alejandro plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Eden pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. Ginny fulminait. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

-** Silence les filles. Le truc est encore passé.**

**- Mais quel truc ?** explosa le rousse, abandonnant les chuchotis. **Y'a rien dans cette forêt, juste deux ou trois araignées géantes, des vieux canassons dont l'esprit vit sur Mars et des bestioles volantes en tout genre ! Pas de quoi hurler de terr…**

Et à ce même moment, les quatre adolescent hurlèrent d'une même voix. Ginny lança son très efficace sortilège de Chauve-Furie alors qu'Alejandro usait d'un Protego. Eden, pas très certain de comprendre ce qui se passait, se contentait de regarder d'un air choqué son amie qui caressait un petit chien à trois têtes dont les gueules ouvertes d'où pointaient de longs crocs aiguisés dégoulinaient de bave.

- **Bon chien**, dit Luna avec un grand sourire. **C'est toi le petit de Touffu ? Hagrid m'a parlé de toi tu sais.**

**- Touffu ?** répéta Ginny. **Le chien dont Ron m'a parlé pendant des jours et des jours à la fin de sa première année ? C'était pas un mâle cette bestiole ?**

**- Non, c'est une très jolie maman. Elle a eut des chiots cet été, mais ils étaient faibles alors ils sont tous morts, à part lui. Hagrid va l'élever puis le revendre, en même temps que Touffu. On a plus besoin d'eux au château. Oh, n'est-il pas mignon ? Allez, va chercher !**

Elle balança une branche au loin, et la créature s'engouffra dans l'obscurité. Les camarades de Luna étaient partagés entre le rire nerveux et le soulagement. Cette fille était barge. Cette forêt était barge. Ce monde était barge.

- **J'en ai marre**, gémit Eden. **Je déteste Halloween, je déteste les chasse au trésor, je déteste cette forêt, et surtout, surtout, je déteste les chiens !**

**- Fais plutôt la liste de ce que tu aimes, ce sera plus rapide**, railla le septième année.

**- Toi, je t'ai rien demandé. Je ne communique pas avec les crétins. Je veux pas être contaminé par le virus de la débilité**.

Eden s'assit alors sur un gros rocher, bras croisés, l'attitude boudeuse.

-** C'est moi où tu nous fais un caca nerveux ? Et d'abord, je suis pas un crétin ! C'est toi qui n'a pas l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire pour appréhender mon génie.**

Alejandro bomba le torse, très fier, alors que le brun se mettait à siffloter.

- **Oh, mais qui me parle ? J'entends comme un voix … Serait-ce le vent qui tente d'entrer en contact avec moi ?**

Le blond allait rétorquer méchamment, quand la petite dispute fut interrompue par le rire bruyant de Luna, qui fut bientôt accompagnée de Ginny. Les garçons, un peu déconcertés, les regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils attendirent qu'elles reprennent contenance, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit, pour obtenir des explications.

- **Alors ça, c'est vraiment trop drôle** ! lâcha Ginny entre deux fous rires.

- **On dirait des gamins de maternelle**, enfonça Luna.

- **De vrais mômes !**

Les adolescents se renfrognèrent, vexés. La blonde était très amusée : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir Eden ainsi. Si boudeur, peut-être, oui, mais si … Gamin ? Mignon ? Mesquin ? Tant d'adjectifs pour qualifier cette réaction hilarante. Peu de personnes pourraient se vanter d'avoir vu l'Ours de Serdaigle s'adonner à une joute verbale aussi futile. Preuve qu'il n'était pas juste bon à grogner et envoyer tout le monde bouler. Il savait se lâcher, aussi, de temps en temps. Pas forcément de la façon dont il faudrait, mais c'était mieux que rien.

D'un commun accord, le groupe regagna le château. Le jeu de piste, ce n'était pas vraiment pour eux. Au final, ils avaient bien fait, car ce fut Neville et quelques camarades de Poufsouffle qui avaient trouvé la fameuse récompense : une coupe dorée aux armoiries de Poudlard, qui selon le directeur, symbolisait l'entraide et, surtout, qui offraient aux heureux gagnants trente points chacun à leur Maison. Au final, tout allait bien, et tous purent se coucher sereinement, épuisés par ces émotions fortes, mais heureux d'être là, tous ensemble, à grandir à Poudlard.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le plus beau souvenir

Et hop, voilà la suite. J'avoue tout de suite, j'ai choisis la solution de facilité pour le Patronus : n'ayant pas envie de passer plusieurs chapitres là-dessus ou de faire "s'écouler" les évènements, j'ai préféré transformer tous nos adorables jeunes sorciers en petits surdoués. Et non, son Patronus n'est ni un ours, ni une mule. Mais j'avoue que j'étais très tentée par la mule. Finalement, ce qu'il a lui convient mieux. J'ai toujours l'image de Maître Hibou, dans Bambi, un peu râleur et du genre à se vexer facilement. Pis voilà, une fois vieux je l'imagine bien se faire traiter de vieux hibou par les d'jeunes.

Au passage, ça n'intéresse personne, mais j'ai écris le chapitre final. Bon j'ai pas encore écrit ce qui se case entre le chapitre 14 et le chapitre final, mais j'avais une folle envie de le rédiger celui-là. Je le modiefirai sûrement, mais en attendant, il est bien au chaud, et je suis d'autant plus motivée pour continuer cette histoire.

Bonne lecture, et merci (une fois encore) à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Décembre était enfin arrivé, au plus grand ravissement d'Eden. Si le garçon passait le plus clair de son temps à râler et se plaindre dix mois sur douze, la période allant du premier décembre au trente-et-un janvier signalait l'apparition d'une bonne humeur déroutante chez le garçon. Au lieu de grommeler, il chantonnait, au lieu de travailler, il restait le nez en l'air et au lieu de tout voir en négatif, il se retrouvait à s'extasier devant un rien. La raison de ce changement radical était très simple : Eden adorait l'hiver.<p>

Bien qu'il n'aime pas spécialement le froid, l'arrivée des basses températures signait chez lui un grand retour en enfance. L'hiver, c'était sa saison ; après tout, il était né un jour de grand gel : le douze janvier. Depuis toujours, il adorait les paysages enneigés, l'ambiance à l'approche de Noël, les courses de luge et les batailles de boules de neige. Depuis qu'il apprenait la magie, son plus grand plaisir était de tourmenter Rusard en faisant entrer de la neige dans le château. Bien entendu, malgré cette effusion de joie, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester le bon vieux Eden qui trouvait toujours matière à râler quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Mais disons que cela était atténué.

Ce matin, au réveil, il eut la surprise en regardant par une des fenêtres de la tour de Serdaigle de voir le parc de Poudlard couvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Les autres élèves, dans la salle commune, s'extasiaient face à ce superbe paysage. Bien entendu, certains ne partageaient pas cet avis, et l'un d'eux était Alejandro. Eden aurait pris un malin plaisir à le taquiner un peu, mais il jugea plus sage d'accompagner Luna jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner.

Ils descendirent les escaliers d'un pas joyeux, sautillant, tout en chantonnant une petite comptine moldue que la jeune fille lui avait appris. « Vive le vent », célèbre chez les enfants, vraisemblablement. Luna était étonnée de voir son ami aussi radieux, mais elle ne dit rien : le voir souriant était si agréable qu'il était hors de question de le contrarier. Ils s'attablèrent côtes à côtes, et ils furent contents de voir que la Grande Salle n'était pas trop bondée. Les étudiants s'étaient sûrement empressés d'avaler leur repas pour aller jouer dans la neige. Etant samedi, autant en profiter.

Alors qu'Eden leur servait un délicieux chocolat chaud et que Luna préparait quelques tartines beurrées, un battement d'aile se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent arriver un hibou s'écraser droit sur la table. Eden rattrapa le pauvre Hallucinogène de justesse, et retira son colis qui devait peser affreusement lourd pour le pauvre oiseau familial. L'adolescent offrit une friandise à l'animal, qui ne demanda pas son reste et repartit aussitôt en direction de la volière. Tout dans son attitude exprimait un très clair « Fichez-moi la paix et laissez-moi dormir pour les trente jours à venir ».

Alors que la blonde se lançait dans une grande théorie comme quoi les hiboux devraient bénéficier d'une retraite, l'adolescent, lui, ouvrait le paquet qui contenait les pulls chauds, tricotés à la main, qu'il attendait depuis l'automne. Ravi de ne plus avoir à geler sur place, il s'empressa d'en enfiler un, aux couleurs de sa Maison : il arborait des rayures bleues et argentées, aussi bien sur son pullover que sur son écharpe.

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?** demanda Luna, une fois sa théorie achevée.

**- Euh … Non**. Il craignait le pire.

**- Je t'avais dis que je t'apprendrais à réaliser un Patronus, tu te souviens ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

**- Alors rejoins-moi chez Hagrid. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose.**

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut, laissant Eden seul pour achever son petit déjeuner. Il voyait difficilement en quoi le garde-chasse de l'école allait leur servir à quoi que ce soit dans l'apprentissage de ce sortilège complexe, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il termina calmement sa boisson délicieusement chaude, puis quitta la Grande Salle une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il traversa rapidement le hall, puis s'engouffra dans le parc, affrontant alors le froid. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige et la progression n'était pas aisée, mais peu importait : toute cette blancheur à perte de vue lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Comme il le pensait, la plupart des élèves s'amusaient à l'extérieur, certains patinant sur le lac, d'autres en se lançant dans un concours de bonhomme de neige. Eden put apercevoir un hippogriffe particulièrement réussi parmi les réalisations avant d'arriver à la cabane du demi-géant. Luna l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflée dans sa robe de sorcier. Il la rejoignit, et, grand sourire, elle lui annonça :

- **J'ai demandé à Hagrid l'autorisation d'aller à l'orée de la forêt. Il n'y a aucun risque et nous serons tranquilles.**

Aucun risque ? Eden n'était pas si sûr, mais soit. Il demanda tout de même :

**- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la Salle sur Demande ?**

**- Parce que rester dans le château un samedi de neige, c'est tout simplement déprimant !**

Un petit rire léger franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle repassait sa longue natte dorée derrière son épaule. Luna était vraiment jolie. Bizarre et imprévisible, mais jolie. Le garçon suivit la jeune fille, et bientôt cris et éclats de voix en provenance des élèves joueurs disparurent pour laisser place au silence de la forêt. La neige étouffait le son de leur pas ainsi que celui des animaux, et tout était couvert de givre, de la cime enneigée des grands pins aux racines noueuses des arbres dénudés. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière et Luna s'assit sur un rocher.

- **Bien, commença-t-elle. Tu connais la théorie ?**

Eden s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre et répondit, un peu gêné :

**- Non, pas vraiment.**

**- Je vois.**

L'adolescente sortit alors sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier, sembla se concentrer quelques instants, puis des filaments argentés apparurent à l'extrémité une fois la formule prononcée, et prirent rapidement forme. Un lièvre fantomatique sautilla entre les arbres, puis disparut. Luna retourna alors l'attention sur son ami et remarqua qu'il semblait perplexe.

-** Il y a un problème ?**

**- Non, c'est juste que … Maîtriser un Patronus corporel, c'est rare … Non ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, tous les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore savent le faire.**

Eden soupira. Avant qu'il arrive à maîtriser un tel sort … A l'idée de montrer toute l'étendue de sa nullité à Luna, le garçon perdit tout son courage. Car il n'était pas de ces petits génies qui réussissent tout du premier coup. Lui devait toujours travailler longuement pour accomplir quelque chose. Certes au bout du compte, il était fier et satisfait, mais c'était assez frustrant de voir les autres réussir en un clin d'œil alors qu'à côté, il en bavait.

L'adolescent sortit sa baguette à son tour, puis attendit les explications de Luna. Penser à un souvenir heureux … Avait-il seulement déjà était heureux ? Il passait sa vie à geindre, et le moment le plus joyeux de son existence devait être celui de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il soupira, puis leva les yeux vers son amie :

- **Luna … Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?**

**- Oui ?** répondit-elle avec un radieux sourire.

**- A quoi penses-tu pour créer ton Patronus ?**

La jeune fille songea quelques instants. Devait-elle lui répondre ? Oh bien sûr parler d'elle ne la dérangeait pas, là n'était pas le problème, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela aide vraiment Eden. Après un rapide débat intérieur, elle se décida.

**- Et bien, je pense à ma mère. J'étais très jeune quand elle était morte. C'était une grande sorcière, mais une de ses expériences à mal tourné.**

Eden ne su quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas que la mère de Luna était décédée. Gêné, il dit :

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Oh ce n'est rien. C'était horrible, mais il y a eu plein de bons moments, alors je garde le meilleur. Penser à toutes les personnes que j'aime, ça me donne plein d'espoir, et un Patronus, c'est de l'espoir avant tout.**

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, et Eden chercha ce qui pourrait lui donner ce fameux espoir. Les gens qu'il aimait … Il y avait sa famille, bien sûr, mais était-ce vraiment suffisant ? N'y avait-il pas autre chose … Quelque chose de mieux … ?

Luna fut surprise qu'après un grand silence, son ami prononce d'un coup la formule, baguette pointée vers les fourrés. Attentive au résultat, elle ne manqua pas de voir une très fine et hésitante brume argentée apparaître. Eden, très concentré, peinait à la maintenir, mais ne se décourageait pas. Elle fut contente de voir qu'il n'était pas du genre à renoncer si facilement. La fumée disparue, mais il recommença, encore et encore.

Ce fut au vingt-deuxième essai exactement que la brume forma un véritable bouclier, et à la trente-sixième tentative qu'elle prit l'apparence d'un animal qui semblait voler péniblement. Un peu plus de concentration de la part d'Eden et le Patronus prit la forme d'un imposant hibou qui vola entre les arbres avant de se percher sur une branche, après s'être lamentablement cogné contre le tronc. Un grand coup de vent le fit disparaître, et le garçon se laissa tomber dans la neige. Il était épuisé. Il entendit alors Luna applaudir.

- **Trois heures et quarante-sept minutes. Plus rapide que Neville de seize minutes, qui a été l'avant-dernier à le maîtriser.**

**- En clair, je suis vraiment nul …** railla Eden.

- **Mais non voyons ! C'est Ginny qui a était la plus rapide, tous les autres ont mis un temps fou. Et puis, c'est un sort vraiment complexe.**

**- C'est pas demain la veille que je vais recommencer**, soupira-t-il en baillant. **Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Presque midi. On devrait rentrer.**

Eden approuva. Il se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et suivit Luna sur le chemin du retour. Les élèves qui jouaient dans le parc étaient tous en train de rentrer, guidés par leurs estomacs qui criaient famine. Le petit duo suivit la cohue, mais avant d'entrer dans le château, Luna s'arrêta et demanda à son ami avec curiosité :

-** Au fait, à quoi as-tu pensé pour créer ton Patronus ?**

Eden rougit furieusement. Il bredouilla quelques mots, les yeux désespérément fixés sur ses chaussures.

- **Pas envie de le dire …**

Non, il était juste hors de question d'avouer que ce qu'il avait vécu de plus heureux, c'était tous ces moments passés avec Luna. La concernée était d'ailleurs la dernière à qui il risquait de le dire, il tenait à garder un semblant de dignité. La jeune fille n'insista pas et ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle, mais furent surpris de voir les tables vides de toute victuailles. Tout en s'asseyant, ils remarquèrent alors que Dumbledore était debout, attendant sûrement que les étudiants aient finis d'entrer. Quand le calme fut installé, il adressa un immense sourire à tous les adolescents réunis, puis clama avec malice :

**- Avant que nous ne passions à table, j'aimerais vous annoncer la petite surprise que vos professeurs et moi-même préparons. Je suis ravi de vous apprendre qu'il y aura cette année un bal de Noël, le vingt-quatre décembre, pour tous ceux et celles qui restent à Poudlard durant les vacances. Bien entendu, il est conseillé de venir avec son cavalier ou sa cavalière …**

Le directeur se rassit alors, et un brouhaha monstrueusement s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'élèves songeaient brusquement à rester au château pour les fêtes. Luna fut très intéressée par l'idée d'un bal, mais Eden, lui, restait bouche-bé à fixer le gros poulet qui venait d'apparaître sur la table. Un bal. A Noël. A Poudlard. Mais ce vieux fou était complètement barge ! Il détestait danser, il détestait les soirées bruyantes, et plus encore, il détestait l'idée de devoir se trouver une cavalière. Par pitié, que quelqu'un l'achève tout de suite …


	13. Chapitre 13 : Bataille de demandes

Waouh, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de suite ... Et je m'en excuse humblement. Toutefois, je tiens à défendre mon honneur et à préciser que j'ai une très bonne excuse. Des circonstances atténuantes. Ayez pitié de moi : mon ordinateur a subit une méchante attaque de virus et j'ai été contrainte de reformater. Qui dit reformatage dit perte d'une partie des données. Les chapitres que j'avais d'avance en font partie. Et voilà, réécrire (car oui j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas penser à faire de sauvegardes régulières) 6 ou 7 chapitres, ce n'est absolument pas motivant. Mais voilà, après moultes déboires, je suis apte à vous présenter la suite ... Bien que la suite de cette suite risque elle aussi de se faire désirer et que je vous demande pardon.

Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, avec mes habituels remerciements à ceux qui me suivent et me commentent.

* * *

><p>Depuis que Luna avait appris à Eden comment produire un Patronus, elle le voyait souvent s'isoler dans la Forêt Interdite pour s'exercer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle ne disait rien ; de toute façon, avec le retour de l'hiver, elle était bien plus préoccupée par les pindrus que par les études de son ami. Elle avait découvert cette étrange créature en lisant le Chicaneur, le journal tenu par son père : ces petits lutins infestaient les sapins, et si on les laissait faire, ils pouvaient envahir les maisons. Il était très important de s'en protéger en portant de petites pierres sur soi, aussi, depuis quelques temps, Luna ne se présentait jamais sans ses boucles d'oreille composées d'un petit caillou chacune.<p>

Avec l'approche de la fin du premier trimestre, les professeurs leur donnaient beaucoup de devoirs : ils voulaient les préparer pour les examens qui auraient lieu après les fêtes. Heureusement que Luna n'avait rien contre le fait de s'isoler un peu à la bibliothèque, car entre sa dissertation sur les métamorphoses élémentaires, son paragraphe sur la potion Tue-Loup et ses vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilité de la Graine de Feu, elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Bien entendu, Hermione lui avait proposé son aide, mais le jeune fille avait préféré refuser : il était plus équitable vis-à-vis des autres qu'elle se débrouille seule.

C'était un comportement qu'Eden ne comprenait pas. Il aimait certes apprendre, mais rester debout à des heures tardives à griffonner avec une plume abimée n'entrait pas dans sa conception de « travail agréable et instructif ». Autant il aimait lire pour son plaisir sur des sujets qu'il trouvait intéressants, autant feuiller les ouvrages de la bibliothèque durant une après-midi tout entière l'ennuyait profondément. Surtout que sa maîtrise du Patronus lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Il faisait de son mieux pour que son hibou argenté cesse de tanguer et de culbuter les arbres alentours.

A vrai dire, il se rendait également à la lisière de la forêt pour fuir l'atmosphère effervescente du château : depuis l'annonce du bal de Noël, la plupart des élèves étaient intenables. Les demandes d'accompagnement fusaient à droite et à gauche, les beaux garçons étaient entourés de dindes gloussantes et la plupart des filles semblaient brusquement être toutes en couple, comme si de séduisants éphèbes étaient tombés du ciel, une nuit glaciale. Eden appelait ça le prince charmant, et Eden ne croyait pas au prince charmant : il en concluait donc que la plupart de ces demoiselles mentaient pour ne pas se retrouver accompagnés de certains énergumènes peu fréquentables.

Cette ambiance dynamique et agitée effrayait un peu l'adolescent, trop habitué au calme et à la solitude. Il fallait dire qu'avec son caractère, il n'y avait pas tellement matière à venir discuter d'un sujet quelconque avec lui, en toute amitié. Seule Luna réussissait cet exploit, celui de le faire parler de tout et de rien. Il aimait sincèrement ces moments passés avec l'étrange jeune fille, qui lui faisait découvrir mille créatures dont il doutait de l'existence. Elle était fraiche, rayonnante, et au fond de lui, il sentait que cette joie qui émanait d'elle déteignait sur sa personne.

Malgré tout, l'adolescent ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour ne pas se rendre ridicule au bal. Venir seul ? C'était hors de question. Ne pas venir ? C'était impossible. Inviter Luna ? Ce n'était décemment pas envisageable. Surtout que, depuis quelques temps, Alejandro s'approchait dangereusement de la blonde jeune fille. Ginny ayant choisis Harry pour cavalier, il avait été très vexé et voulait vraisemblablement mettre la main sur la fille Lovegood, qui, elle, passait plus de temps à l'ignorer qu'à lui répondre. Eden en était ravi. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire devancer par cette fiente de hibou !

Comme le professeur Binns leur avait demandé de faire quelques recherches sur la révolte des centaures, Eden et Luna avait pris la décision de passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, bien au chaud. Malgré que le garçon ai enfin reçu les pulls tricotés par sa mère, aux couleurs des Serdaigles, il préférait mille fois étudier près du feu que de mettre le nez dehors, au contraire de la demoiselle qui avait proposé qu'ils travaillent à l'extérieur. Les paysages enneigés, c'était superbe à regarder, mais depuis une fenêtre.

La bibliothèque était relativement déserte. Un groupe de septième année révisait assidument leurs examens un peu plus loin et une petite fille un peu paniquée cherchait quelque chose dans un énorme ouvrage nommé « Encyclopédie des Dragons du Monde ». Luna sourit en pensant que cette enfant devrait bien s'entendre avec Hagrid si elle nourrissait la même passion que lui à l'égard de ces dangereuses créatures. D'ailleurs, elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le demi-géant n'avait pas rejoint Charlie en Roumanie. Elle était persuadée que le frère ainé de Ron n'aurait rien eut contre son aide.

La révolte des centaures s'avérait être particulièrement intéressante … Lorsque les livres étaient imagés. Eden s'ennuyait. La plupart du temps, il ne trouvait qu'un défilé de noms compliqués et sans intérêt, qui ne leur était d'aucune utilité pour leur exposé. Luna n'était pas plus chanceuse, et rapidement il fut tenté de rendre les armes. Il détestait l'histoire de la magie. Son amie était bien généreuse de l'aider alors qu'elle ne suivait plus ce cours, il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi vite, mais d'un côté, c'était très tentant. Et cette tentation n'en fut que plus forte lorsqu'il vit Alejandro entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Le blond était seul, une fois n'est pas coutume. Eden commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il était capable de se déplacer quelque part sans sa troupe avec lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il balaya la pièce du regard, et lorsqu'il les aperçut, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire triomphant. Le brun comprit aussitôt que l'intrus ne comptait pas aller harceler la jolie Gryffondor dingue de photographie plongée dans un ouvrage sur la technologie magique au fond de la salle. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en grande discussion avec un autre blond de Poufsouffle cette fois-ci, et Eden songea que cette couleur de cheveux était un véritable attrape-femelle.

Alejandro vint les rejoindre d'un pas sûr, et, sans la moindre gêne, balaya les affaires d'Eden de la table pour y poser son postérieur. Il grogna, et voulut insulter le blond de multiples noms obscènes, mais préféra se taire et plongea sous le meuble pour ramasser livres et plumes tombées dans un grand fracas qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de madame Pince. Le septième année se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Luna qui demandait à son ami s'il avait besoin d'aide pour ramasser ses fournitures. La jeune fille daigna alors le regarder. Prenant son air le plus séduisant, il entama d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

**- Luna … Hum … Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**- J'allais mieux avant que tu arrives**, répondit-elle simplement.

**- Oh, c'est parce que j'ai fais tomber les affaires du vieil ours … Navré, elles dérangeaient. Luna, j'aimerais te poser … Une question.**

Alejandro paraissait mal à l'aise, et Eden aurait même juré l'avoir vu légèrement rougir.

**- Voilà … Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au bal ?**

Eden grogna une fois encore. Il osait lui demander ! Ce goujat ! Et bien entendu, Luna était une si gentille fille qu'elle n'allait pas refuser … Après tout, dans le fond, Alejandro n'était pas un si mauvais bougre. Il avait juste de gros problèmes de comportement à son égard, était foncièrement stupide, manquait de délicatesse, ignorait la définition des mots « lâches-moi abruti » et …

**- Désolée, mais je suis déjà accompagnée**, répondit la blonde enfant avec un sourire sans méchanceté.

**- Ah … Je vois**. Il semblait déçu.** Je peux savoir le nom de l'heureux élu ?**

**- Eden.**

Sous la surprise, Eden se releva brusquement et se cogna à la table sous laquelle il rampait. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur puis sortir brusquement de sa cachette pour faire face à Luna, effaré.

**- Et depuis quand je suis ton partenaire pour le bal ?** demanda-t-il avec empressement.

**- Depuis maintenant,** répondit-elle joyeusement.

- **Et il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit de me demander mon avis sur la question ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas ?**

**- Si ! Enfin non, je veux dire, si, mais … Là n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que … Enfin … Bien sûr que j'ai envie de t'accompagner, mais …**

Il était tellement surpris, mais heureux, qu'il en perdait son latin ; ce qui pour un sorcier s'avérait assez problématique. Sûrement devait-il avoir le visage cramoisi, mais il préférait ne pas savoir. Pour le moment, il préférait savourer sa chance et cette vue formidable qu'était l'air déconfis et choqué d'Alejandro, qui baignait dans une complète incompréhension. Comment Luna pouvait vouloir aller au bal de Noël avec cet handicapé sentimental ?

**- Luna, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

**- Si, pourquoi ?**

**- Mais c'est Eden, quoi ! Tu vas t'ennuyer !**

**- Et pourquoi ça ? Eden est très gentil, et très amusant, plus que tu ne le penses**, renchérit la Serdaigle.

**- Mais je suis mieux que lui**, protesta l'ainé.

**- Si tu le dis.**

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle détourna son attention du blond pour aider le brun à ramasser ses affaires, toujours éparpillées. Vexé de se voir refuser l'honneur d'être accompagné, Alejandro quitta la bibliothèque, furibond, en vociférant des menaces de vengeance à l'adresse d'Eden ressemblant à quelque chose comme « tu me le payeras ! » en plus violent. En clair, il devait se préparer à méchamment déguster.

Toute la journée, Eden fut habité par une inhabituelle bonne humeur. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Luna l'avait choisit lui, mais il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Au moins, il n'avait plus à se tracasser l'esprit pour savoir qui inviter au bal, bien que, s'il avait été une fille devant choisir entre le séduisant blond et le gamin grognon qu'il était, il aurait opté pour le premier. Mais Luna étant un vrai mystère, dans le fond, il ne devrait pas être aussi étonné.

La jeune fille était d'ailleurs très contente de voir son ami aussi guilleret. Elle était également ravie de savoir qu'il acceptait de l'accompagner à la soirée de Noël. Devoir y aller avec Alejandro n'était pas une perspective très passionnante à ses yeux. Elle préférait de loin la compagnie du maladroit garçon à celle du grand charmeur. C'était peut-être parce que lui acceptait l'idée de la voir se promener avec de vraies cerises aux oreilles contrairement à certains, ou bien parce que la présence d'horribles créatures dans les couloirs poussiéreux du château ne le dérangeait pas. Elle ne saurait dire. Mais peu importait ; cette année, Noël s'annonçait merveilleux.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Journée sous la neige

Et hop là, voilà une petite suite. On suit toujours les aventures des deux amis, en visite à Pré-Au-Lard avant le bal tant attendu qui aura lieu au prochain chapitre. Je suis assez escargot dans l'écriture ces derniers temps (Je suis sur trop de forums RP, c'est ma faute !) mais je tenterai de profiter des vacances pour m'avancer au maximum (voir peut-être terminer ?). Bref, merci comme toujours à ceux qui suivent et commentent cette fanfiction, et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Peu avant le bal tant attendu, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard devait avoir lieu. Cette escapade dans le joli village sorcier non loin de Poudlard était toujours appréciée des élèves qui pouvaient en profiter pour dépenser quelques mornilles et galions dans des cadeaux aussi bien pour leur famille que leurs amis. En cette période de l'année, les rues y étaient généralement bondées, à la plus grande joie des commerçants dont les affaires tournaient formidablement bien, et au grand désespoir d'Eden.<p>

Eden détestait la foule. Il ne supportait pas toutes ces bousculades incessantes, ces cris, ce bruit, ces gens irrespectueux prêts à tuer pour gagner une place dans la file d'attente … C'était horrible. Certes les rues étaient sublimes, bien décorées, pleines de couleurs, d'odeurs alléchantes et de musiques entrainantes, mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il détestait faire les boutiques. S'il avait accepté de quitter son lit un samedi matin au lieu de rester la journée à paresser, c'était bien parce que Luna le lui avait demandé.

La demoiselle était arrivée toute guillerette dans son dortoir pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait aller à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui, avec lui. Le garçon avait mis un certain temps à émerger du pays des rêves, et sa première réaction, en voyant le visage de Luna penchée sur lui pour le réveiller, fut de hurler et de lui balancer son oreiller à la figure pour la forcer à sortir. Après coup, il s'était senti très stupide. Très « fille ».

Non pas qu'il dénigre la gente féminine, loin de là, même s'il lui prend parfois l'envie de les nommer « extraterrestres », mais il n'y avait bien qu'une fille pour rougir furieusement et hurler à quelqu'un du sexe opposé de sortir de sa chambre sous seul prétexte qu'on espionne pas les gens quand ils dorment. Etant donné qu'Eden venait de réagir ainsi, il se sentait foncièrement ridicule. Sa gêne fut accentuée quand il vit les sourires goguenards de ses camarades de dortoirs. Des sourires qui en disaient longs.

**- Je ne veux aucun commentaire**, grogna-t-il dans un ultime effort pour préserver sa dignité.

Sachant que Luna l'attendait dans la salle commune, le garçon fit l'effort de ne pas traîner au lit. Toutefois, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le réveil qui affichait neuf heures, il eut brusquement envie de pleurer et de prier un dieu quel qu'il soit de lui expliquer POURQUOI on lui refusait systématiquement le droit de profiter d'une grasse matinée. Entre le chat de Thomas et les lubies de Luna, il était plus que servi.

Ce fut de très mauvaise humeur qu'Eden descendit les escaliers menant aux dortoirs afin de rejoindre son amie, qui, elle, s'avérait étrangement joyeuse. Pas qu'elle soit du genre triste, loin de là, mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait encore plus positive que d'habitude. Ses longs cheveux de paille avaient été noués en deux tresses qui retombaient sur ses épaules, et un collier de petites feuilles mortes ornaient son cou. Ses habitudes vestimentaires étaient décidemment bien étranges.

Après avoir englouti un copieux petit déjeuner, les deux jeunes gens prirent le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui avait tapissé le paysage durant la nuit. Quelques flocons chutaient encore par moment. Tout était couvert de givre, et si Luna s'émerveillait devant tant de beauté, Eden, lui, se plaignait du froid, tout en frictionnant ses bras gelés à l'aide de ses mains couvertes de gants en laine bien chauds. Finalement exaspérée, la jeune fille s'arrêta, et, poings sur les hanches, toisa Eden.

**- Tu n'es pas croyable ! Il y a quelques jours de ça tu étais collé à la fenêtre comme un gamin et maintenant tu râles !**

Eden resserra son écharpe bleue et argent alors que Luna soupirait.

**- Oui, mais il y a quelques jours, j'étais dans la salle commune, près du feu, un livre de mille deux cents pages sur les genoux. Là est toute la différence,** répondit-il en maugréant.

**- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai confisqué ton livre. Tu ne m'écoutais même plus quand je te parlais !**

**- Navré de préférer _Le savoir ancestral des centaures de Grande-Bretagne_ à ce que tu me disais sur Alejandro.**

**- Ah tu écoutais finalement ?**

**- C'est justement parce que je t'écoutais que je t'ignorais. Tu sais bien qu'il me sort par les yeux.**

Nouveau soupir. Eden se renfrogna encore plus.

**- Il m'énerve.**

**- Pourtant il ne t'embête plus, tu es dur avec lui**, protesta la blonde enfant.

**- Il fait bien pire. Il te colle. Tu lui plais, c'est évident !**

**- Mais lui ne me plait pas**, répondit-elle doucement, mais avec fermeté.

**- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'écouter ce qu'il te raconte. Il veut t'impressionner, c'est certain.**

**- Tu es jaloux ?**

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Eden vira au cramoisi, et perdit tous ses moyens.

**- Je … Non … Enfin oui … Mais … Non. Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? C'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de toi. Du tout. C'est juste que tu mérites mieux que ce demi-neurone estropié.**

Rougissant encore plus si cela était possible, Eden garda les yeux résolument fixés vers ses pieds. Il était mort de honte. Du coin de l'œil, il aurait toutefois juré avoir vu Luna esquisser un léger sourire. La discussion s'arrêta là et le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence, le brun se remettant de ses émotions, et surtout, songeant à son comportement. Décidemment, quelque chose clochait chez lui, et il refusait d'avouer avoir conscience de ce que c'était. Admettre, c'était le début de la fin. Voire la fin de la fin.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard, leurs oreilles furent agressées par une musique horrible qui s'élevait de la première boutique de la rue, _Le Monde du Troisième Œil_, tenue par une grande amie du professeur Sybille Trelawney. Décidemment, Eden ne supporterait jamais Célestina Moldubec ; et vraisemblablement, le blond de l'autre jour à la bibliothèque non plus, vu le long frisson qui l'avait parcouru en passant devant l'enseigne. A moins qu'il ne soit allergique à la Divination. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement froid.

En face se tenait une petite boulangerie aux pâtisseries alléchantes, aussi classiques qu'extraordinaires ; car il n'y avait que chez les sorciers qu'on pouvait trouver des croissants au potiron d'une jolie teinte vert pomme. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir l'entrée des _Trois Balais_, et Eden se mit à rêver de la douce chaleur que pourrait lui prodiguer un séjour dans la taverne. Malheureusement il n'était pas venu pour boire de la Bierraubeurre, aussi suivit-il docilement son amie jusqu'au magasin de farces et attrape.

Elle désirait acheter quelques petites choses pour Harry et Ron, et un bon livre pour Hermione. Elle comptait aussi prendre un manuel avancé de Quidditch pour Ginny, et bien entendu, un petit quelque chose pour Eden ; mais lui, loin de se douter que quelqu'un penserait à lui faire un cadeau, flânait entre deux rayons de plumes sucrées et de nougats douteux. Il attendait patiemment que Luna fasse ses achats, s'ennuyant en silence, pestant parfois contre la foule. Il haïssait la foule. Et ça, il le montrait bien, en revanche.

Il fut ravi de pouvoir quitter la boutique, mais il se doutait que son calvaire n'était pas terminée. Si la librairie de Pré-Au-Lard était moins bondée que d'autres commerces, elle restait très animée, et il ne cessait de répéter à son amie qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais, à ces livres qui volaient à travers la pièce pour se ranger tout seul sur leurs étagères, par ordre alphabétique. Il feuilleta rapidement quelques grimoires, mais rien ne l'intéressa, aussi se contenta-t-il une nouvelle fois d'attendre.

Ils firent plusieurs boutiques ainsi, Eden toujours derrière Luna qui choisissait leur destination. Toutefois, quand ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer au château, ce fut le garçon qui s'arrêta devant une vitrine. Le bijoutier, en l'occurrence. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

**- Tu veux qu'on jette un coup d'œil ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Non … Enfin, je veux dire … Rentre sans moi. J'aimerais faire quelques petits trucs. Il est tard, ne m'attends pas.**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Elle haussa les épaules, résignée, puis sautilla sur le chemin menant à Poudlard. Eden, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas insisté pour le suivre, pénétra la boutique, bien moins fréquentée qu'en début de journée. Après avoir analysé une dernière fois ce qui avait attiré son regard, il le prit et s'approcha du sorcier qui s'occupait de la vente, somnolant à moitié sur son comptoir. Quand il vit l'adolescent, il le fixa de son œil noir et lui demanda avec antipathie :

**- C'est pour un cadeau ?**

**- J'ai une tête à porter ça** ? répondit Eden sur le même ton grognon.

Le sorcier utilisa un petit sort et la petite boîte carrée fut emballée d'un joli papier bleu ciel avec des flocons de neige, entourée d'un ruban argenté. Satisfait, l'adolescent paya, puis quitta la bijouterie. A présent, il était temps de rentrer. Il fut toutefois arrêté net en voyant Luna qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Surpris, il s'empressa de fourrer son achat dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

**- Que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dis de rentrer.**

**- Oui, mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer toute seule.**

Elle se pencha un peu pour observer le vendeur à travers la boutique.

**- Tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Et bien, il a l'air aussi râleur que toi, si ce n'est plus, alors …**

**- Luna !**

Eden, vexé, avait décidé de croiser les bras, parce qu'il boudait. Luna éclata de rire tout en prenant le chemin du retour. Elle adorait le voir se comporter comme un gamin, c'était vraiment amusant. S'il se voyait … Il était vraiment adorable, quand il le voulait. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps, mais elle s'était énormément attachée à ce garçon un peu morose, qui cachait pourtant une personne des plus sympathique et cultivée.

Le chemin du retour fut ponctué de petites taquineries et autres piques sans méchanceté. Malgré cette atmosphère bon enfant, Eden fut heureux de pouvoir s'isoler dans son dortoir. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme, et surtout d'être seul. Les joues toujours légèrement rosies, autant par le froid que les remarques de son amie, il cacha le paquet tout au fond de sa malle. Hors de question que quelque tombe dessus. Surtout pas Thomas. Il était capable d'aller le clamer dans la salle commune, et les miettes recollées de sa dignité se verraient désintégrées sur le champ.

Le brun s'assit sur son lit, ses jambes remontées contre son torse, qu'il entoura de ses bras. Menton sur ses genoux, il se mit à fixer avec insistance ses chaussettes noires rayées de blanc. Elles étaient vraiment vieilles et assez horribles. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était sa grand-mère paternelle qui lui avait offert ça, pour son anniversaire, il y avait quelques années.

Mamie Elza ne l'avait jamais aimé. Soi-disant qu'un gamin aussi introverti et timide ne méritait pas grand-chose, puisqu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour aller vers les autres. C'était dur à comprendre qu'il était dans sa nature de s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque pendant des heures ? Il aimait lire bien plus que de parler avec les gens. Il était toujours mal à l'aise, avec lesdits gens. Au moins, un livre, ça n'intimide pas.

Ce qui était formidable avec Luna, c'est qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas ce genre de chose. Elle acceptait aussi bien le fait qu'il n'aimait pas la foule et qu'il râle pour un oui ou pour un non autant que ses besoins de solitude, sa timidité ou sa maladresse. Elle avait aussi su voir qu'il n'était pas juste un bon à rien grognon et désagréable. Elle avait compris qu'il était aussi une personne capable de rire, de s'amuser, qui aimait parler de tout et de rien, découvrir, s'enrichir. Elle avait vu le garçon ouvert et exubérant qui se cachait derrière un mur gigantesque de froideur.

Oui, il aimait sincèrement Luna. Comme une amie certes, mais plus encore, peut-être. C'était un peu dur à comprendre, plus encore à avouer : il n'avait presque jamais eu d'ami, et n'était jamais tombé amoureux. A part de la petite rousse de maternelle, mais ça ne comptait pas. Et puis, il ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps, pouvait-on tomber amoureux aussi vite ? Les coups de foudre existaient, bien sûr, mais ce n'en était pas un.

Et puis zut. Il verrait bien. Le jour de Noël, il verrait bien …


	15. Chapitre 15 : Sincérité

Oui, j'ai pas d'excuse pour ce retard. Le fait que ma vie a pris un grand tournant peut-être ? Tous mes vieux démons se sont envolés, j'apprends enfin à vivre, et sans mettre l'écriture de côté, j'ai en revanche rayé certaines choses quelques temps. Harry Potter en fait partie. Puis je me suis souvenue d'Eden, de Luna. « Ils me manquent ». Et j'ai tapoté la suite sur mon clavier.

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre viendra, mais il viendra. Bonne lecture à ceux qui liront encore, et désolée malgré tout du retard.

* * *

><p>Ce samedi-là, Eden était particulièrement motivé : il était persuadé qu'il allait ENFIN pouvoir profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement : cette fois-ci, le chat de Thomas avait été enfermé dans le dortoir des filles, il avait verrouillé la porte de leur propre dortoir et aucune fin du monde n'était programmée. Quand il se réveilla assez tôt dans la matinée, il put donc profiter de la chaleur de son lit, sourire aux lèvres, impatient de se rendormir pour connaître la suite de son fabuleux rêve sur les phénix du Japon et …<p>

Sa couette lui fut violemment arrachée, et Eden frissonna de tout son long. Il ouvrit un œil blasé qui se posa sur le réveil. Huit heures. Forcément. Il se disait bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il était impossible qu'il se lève de lui-même un samedi matin, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait ignorer le vacarme qui régnait dans cette fichue chambre. Il grogna bruyamment, se redressa avec lenteur, et fit face à l'abruti qui lui avait volé sa couverture. Colin, forcément.

**- Allez Eden, debout, il faut se dépêcher !** dit le garçon, surexcité, un immense sourire collé au visage.

**- Quoi encore ?** bailla le brun. **La Gazette du Sorcier a prévu une attaque de loups-garous zombies ?**

Colin frissonna d'effroi en passant un doigt sur sa cicatrice.

**- Non, pas que je sache. Non, c'est mieux, aujourd'hui, c'est le bal de Noël !**

**- Le bal de … ?**

Eden devait remettre le cerveau en route. Faire le rapprochement. Non, définitivement, ça ne marchait pas. Il se leva alors et, pieds nus, tituba jusqu'au calendrier accroché au dessus du lit d'Alexandre. Tous les jours étaient barrés, jusqu'au vingt-trois décembre. Eden en conclu qu'ils étaient le vingt-quatre. Le vingt-quatre … Les neurones reprirent vie, et une expression paniquée s'afficha sur son visage.

**- Le bal de Noël ! Mais pourquoi on m'a pas prévenu plus tôt ? Je suis pas prêt ! Je suis psychologiquement pas prêt !**

Le jeune Serdaigle se précipita aussitôt sur sa malle pour en extirper la tenue de soirée que sa mère lui avait envoyé par hibou, quelques jours plus tôt. C'était sobre, c'était surtout très moche, mais il n'avait que ça alors il devrait faire avec. De toute façon, c'était universel : tous les garçons de Poudlard auraient l'air ridicule aujourd'hui. La mode chez les sorciers était définitivement un vrai mystère.

Il mit peu de temps à se préparer. De un, parce qu'il n'était pas une fille, de deux, parce qu'en soit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Le but du jeu était juste d'être présentable. Toutefois, même une fois habillé de cet horrible tenue bleue sombre, ou bien noire, il ne savait pas trop, il ne pouvait se résoudre à descendre dans le salle commune. Parce que dans ladite salle, il avait de très grandes chances de rencontrer Luna, Alejandro ou toute autre personne susceptible de lui faire regretter d'avoir quitté son lit une heure plus tôt.

Eden inspira profondément et prit les miettes de son courage entre deux doigts, dans l'espoir de ne pas les voir s'envoler. Il récupéra discrètement dans sa malle une petite boîte qu'il glissa dans sa poche et adressa une brève prière à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et en lesquels il ne croyait pas, puis osa enfin descendre. Il entendit quelques ricanements derrière lui, mais il fit taire ses chers camarades d'un regard assassin.

Le garçon fut étonné de voir la salle commune envahie de rubans, de dentelles, de robes, de froufrous, de peignes, et surtout de fille. Le lieu de vie des Serdaigle avait été reconverti en salle de couture gigantesque et de nombreuses demoiselles peaufinaient leur tenue en compagnie de leurs amies. Eden se sentit étouffé, et après avoir vérifié que Luna n'avait pas été enterré sous un carton de tissu, il quitta la tour, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Et ce fut dehors qu'il aperçut son amie.

Irradiant de bonne humeur, comme toujours, elle discutait de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête tout en terminant d'accrocher un radis peint en blanc et bleu à ses oreilles. Eden hésitait à l'interrompre ; son débat semblait très important. A vrai dire, il songeait fortement à se jeter du haut des escaliers, histoire de passer la journée à l'infirmerie et fuir cette journée qui l'angoissait au plus haut point, et ce sans raison. C'était parfaitement ridicule.

Mais … Trop de foule, trop de choses auxquelles il n'était pas habitué … Passer Noël entre deux murs de livres était une perspective bien plus rassurante pour l'être asocial qu'il était. Mais non, il devait être fort et faire face à la perfidie, et, accessoirement feuilleter quelques livres de potions pour trouver un moyen efficace d'empêcher ce fou de directeur de renouveler ce genre d'idée _génial_.

Finalement, il osa enfin interpeler Luna, et rougit furieusement lorsque Luna se tourna vers lui, souriante et sereine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi … Jolie ? Oui, ce devait être ça. Luna était ravissante, dans sa robe légère toute en blanc, parsemée de bleu. Une vraie Serdaigle, jusque dans sa tenue de soirée. Ce n'était pas très sophistiqué, ni très tape à l'œil, mais au contraire plutôt simple, et cela correspondait parfaitement à la jeune fille. Eden se surpris à penser que, définitivement, les nattes lui allaient merveilleusement bien. Toutefois, son silence sembla inquiéter son amie.

**- Ça ne va pas Eden ?**

**- Si, si, c'est juste … Non, rien. Rien du tout. Je ne dirais pas que tu es jolie.**

Luna esquissa un sourire amusée alors que le brun fixait intensément ses pieds, affreusement gêné. Il y avait des jours où il rêvait d'exceller en métamorphoses pour se transformer en quelque chose d'invisible à l'œil nu. Mais pour l'heure, il se contentait de rejoindre la Grande Salle, accompagné de son amie qui fredonnait une chanson parlant de gui et de nargoles. Il abandonna l'idée de comprendre lorsqu'un couplet évoqua un lutin de Cornouailles éventrant les sapins à coup de fourchette.

Pour l'occasion, la pièce avait été décorée de gigantesques guirlandes aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, et de superbes sapins longeaient les murs. Les tables avaient été repoussées contre ces derniers afin de laisser de l'espace aux danseurs. Certains élèves s'en donnaient déjà cœur joie sur la piste. Ciel ce que les couples étaient nombreux. Des gens à droite et à gauche. Et pas que des élèves … Allait-il survivre ? Oui, il le devait, pour Luna. Pour ne pas qu'elle regrette d'avoir refusé l'invitation d'Alejandro. Il aperçut d'ailleurs ce dernier en train de virevolter avec une jolie brune de Serpentard, du nom de Camille. De ce qu'Eden en savait, elle venait d'une lignée française.

L'adolescent fit l'effort de suivre son amie sur la piste de danse, bien que son allergie à la foule, au bruit, à l'agitation, aux fêtes et toutes ces choses qui l'agaçaient revienne au grand galop. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas lâcher de commentaire obligeant, puis se rappela très soudainement qu'il ne savait pas du tout danser. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Réussir à oublier un détail aussi important …

Luna sembla remarquer son trouble, puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Eden soupira ; après tout, il suffisait d'apprendre sur le tas. Le tout était de ne pas écraser les pieds de son amie. Une nouvelle musique démarra, et la jeune fille entreprit de guider leur danse. Bien que ses pas étaient maladroits et qu'il faillit tomber une ou deux fois, le garçon réussit à tenir le rythme. Toutefois, il fut vite saisit par le tournis, et il demanda une pause au bout du deuxième morceau. Il faisait vraiment pitié. Il n'était même pas fichu de faire des efforts pour elle. C'était … nul de sa part. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'isoler dans un coin désert.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et fut surpris de voir que Luna continuait de lui sourire paisiblement. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, et au contraire, lui dit d'une voix douce :

**- Allons dehors. Il n'y aura personne.**

Eden sentit une immense reconnaissance l'envahir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre la jeune fille dans le parc. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien, et il se sentit revivre à la première inspiration. Il avait déjà le cœur plus léger, bien qu'il continuait de s'en vouloir de gâcher le Noël de son amie. Au moins, maintenant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir : si un évènement du genre venait à avoir lieu à nouveau, il la pousserait à se faire accompagner d'un autre garçon, bien que cette perspective n'enchante guère d'adolescent.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux serres, d'où s'élevait un peu de chaleur, et Luna vint s'asseoir sur un petit muret. Eden, silencieux, se tint debout à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. La remercier ? Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer sa gratitude. Un long silence s'installa, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décident à le briser. Finalement, le garçon lâcha un soupir.

**- Désolé, à cause de moi ce n'est pas vraiment une journée géniale …** s'excusa-t-il.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment quand il y a autant de monde. Et puis, Noël à deux, ça peut être très chouette aussi.**

**- Si tu le dis …**

Son regard se posa sur le parc couvert par la neige. Oui, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. La vue était belle, ils étaient au calme, il n'y avait personne pour les déranger et il y avait pire qu'eux ; Mimi Geignarde, par exemple, devait passer les fêtes enfermée dans ses toilettes. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage à cette idée. Il était grand temps d'arrêter de se morfondre. Autant profiter de cette journée, et ne rien regretter. Animé par une énergie et une volonté soudaine, Eden sortit la petite boîte de sa poche et fit face à Luna pour la lui tendre. Un peu gêné, il bredouilla :

**- Joyeux Noël.**

La jeune fille se saisit du paquet et dénoua le ruban, qui vint choir dans la neige. Elle sépara le couvercle de la boîte, et put y découvrir une pair de boucles d'oreille, représentant un croissant de lune argenté. L'adolescent, ne sachant plus vraiment ou se mettre, songeait de plus en plus à s'enfuir à toute jambe, question de survie. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Luna se séparer de ses radis bleus, puis il vint lui-même lui mettre ces nouveaux bijoux. Bien que maladroit dans ses gestes, car peu habitué à ce genre de choses, il finit par réussir.

Totalement rouge de gêne, il osait à peine la regarder. Elle était souriante, comme toujours, et elle touchait les croissants de lune du bout des doigts. Son cadeau semblait lui plaire, et Eden en ressenti une immense joie. Puis, comme poussé par une hardiesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Luna. C'était un baiser léger, chaste, empli de timidité et d'hésitation, mais infiniment doux. Ce fut bref, ce fut innocent, et à peine furent-ils séparer qu'Eden se retourna et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, mort de honte.

**- Eden !**

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas, fixant ses chaussures. Il n'était pas très loin, il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, s'excuser, mettre ça sur le compte du stress ou trouver toute autre excuse vaseuse … Mais ses jambes tremblantes l'en dissuadaient.

**- Merci.**

Merci pour quoi ? Sûrement pour son cadeau. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose, juste une babiole sans intérêt. Ou bien … Non, c'était stupide. Son comportement était stupide, ses pensées étaient stupide, il était lui-même un crétin fini et il n'avait plu qu'à se jeter dans le lac. Il venait de gâcher leur amitié, il en était sûr. Le cœur lourd, Eden courut jusqu'au château, impatient de s'isoler dans son dortoir, caché dans son lit sans adresser le moindre mot à quiconque.


	16. Chapitre 16 : L'ami de demain

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un ... Non, non, pour vous offrir un cadeau de Noël en plein été. Oui bon. Comme la dernière fois, aucune excuse pour la longue attente, j'assume. Mais je réitère ma promesse : cette fiction aura sa fin, peu importe le temps que ça mettra. Je me dis qu'un chapitre tous les 3 mois de bonne qualité est mieux qu'un chapitre par semaine d'une qualité médiocre ... ?

Bref. J'avoue que je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews du chapitre 15. Je m'en excuse si je ne l'ai pas fait, vous avez le droit de me frapper. En fait j'ai eu envie brusquement d'écrire la suite quand j'ai relu toutes les reviews, depuis le premier chapitre. Je me suis rappelée le bonheur que c'était d'écrire, de partager, et d'offrir un petit peu de joie autour de soi. Même si ça parait prétentieux dit comme ça.

Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais que j'ai eu un immense plaisir à rédiger. Bonne lecture à ceux qui persistent !

* * *

><p>Eden ne se montra pas du reste de la journée, ni ne descendit dîner, et se contenta de rester avachi dans son lit, muet et inerte. Ses camarades de dortoir avaient été particulièrement intrigués par ce comportement, mais n'avait pu obtenir la moindre explication puisque le garçon refusait de décrocher le moindre mot. Un mur aurait été plus bavard que lui. Thomas compris que leur ami était au fond du trou lorsque son chat vint ronronner près de son visage et qu'il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le repousser. Le cas était inquiétant. Il était l'heure de réunir le conseil de guerre. C'est ainsi que Thomas, Colin, Alexandre et Kayle se retrouvèrent assis autour d'un même lit, au petit matin d'un jour de vacances.<p>

**- Les gars, le cas est grave**, entama Thomas, autoproclamé chef de cette réunion.

**- Eden qui envoie pas balader le chat, c'est choquant … **murmura Alexandre.

**- Eden qui ne me réveille pas au milieu de la nuit parce que je parle, c'est anormal … **ajouta Colin.

**- Eden est même pas venu saluer Luna se matin, c'est super louche … **dit Kayle.

**- Bof, moi, tout ce que je remarque, c'est qu'il ne râle pas, **déclara Alexandre en haussant les épaules.

Les quatre garçons se concertèrent d'un même regard.

**- L'heure est VRAIMENT grave, **appuya le chef.

**- Depuis qu'il s'est isolé avec Luna hier durant le bal, il boude ici.**

**- Tu sous-entend quoi, là, Alex ?**

**- Rien, Kayle. C'est pas comme si j'avais en tête que notre cher ami était en train de subir un chagrin d'amour.**

Un nouveau regard, accompagné d'un long blanc. Puis les quatre compères sautèrent sur le concerné et l'assaillirent de questions.

**- Luna t'a plaqué ?**

**- Elle a refusé ta déclaration d'amour ?**

**- Tu t'es pris un râteau ?**

**- Elle t'a dis qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**- Elle t'a annoncé qu'Alejandro sortait avec elle ?**

Le brun tiqua. Alejandro ? Il se redressa brusquement, virant au passage ses camarades de son lit et jeta un œil furieux sur l'individu le plus proche, à savoir Thomas.

**- Luna sort avec Alejandro ? **gronda-t-il.

**- Euh … Non … C'était une supposition.**

**- Au moins, ça t'a fait réagir**, intervint Colin.

**- Ma vie est fichue …**

Après ces derniers mots, Eden se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son oreiller. Quel parfait crétin il faisait. Le plus grand des imbéciles. Il soupira.

**- Bon, tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? **s'impatienta Alexandre.

Eden lâcha un gémissement désespéré.

**- Le truc … Le truc … C'est que j'ai dis à Luna que je l'aimais, et comme l'immense abruti que je suis, je me suis enfouis en courant !**

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Effectivement, c'était dur. Et le cas n'était pas facile à résoudre. Il allait falloir enquêter. Ils devaient parler à Luna. Ou alors … Convaincre Eden d'aller lui parler. Mais cette option-là semblait risible, au vue de la bonne volonté qu'il mettait à rester affalé sur son matelas comme une méduse échouée sur la plage. Ah, l'adolescence, ses petits problèmes anodins et … Ses petits problèmes anodins. Dure vie que celle d'un jeune sorcier en quête d'impossible.

Les amis d'Eden, bien décidés à retrouver le camarade grognon dont-ils avaient l'habitude, décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner avant toute chose. L'air de rien, ils avaient faim. Si ils aimaient beaucoup leur ami, leur estomac, lui, adorait être rempli des succulents repas servis à Poudlard. Ce fut donc très motivés qu'ils s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles, presque déserte vu que le petit déjeuner touchait à sa faim. Mais ils furent beaucoup moins enthousiastes à l'idée de se jeter sur les petits pains quand ils virent Alejandro s'approcher d'un air furieux. Le blond les apostropha aussitôt face à eux :

**- Où est cet abruti de première que je le traîne dans un nid de scroutts à pétard par la peau du cul ? Je vais lui faire comprendre sa douleur ! Mais quel imbécile ! **

**- Euh … Il est dans notre dortoir,** osa Alexandre.

**- Je sens qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure … **commenta Colin.

**- Vous croyiez qu'il en ressortira vivant ? **demanda Thomas.

**- Sais pas, **répondit Kayle en haussant les épaules.

A peine eurent-ils terminer cette réflexion d'une grande profondeur qu'ils virent le septième année quitté la Grande Salle, furibond, bien décider à déchiqueter leur cher camarade en mille morceau avant de servir ses restes à un troupeau de sombrals enragés. Autant dire qu'aucun des quatre compères n'avait envie d'être à la place d'Eden. Mais alors pas du tout …

Alejandro voulut pulvériser la porte de la tour de Serdaigle en lui faisant avaler sa fichu énigme par le nez. Il perdait un temps fou à essayer de trouver le point commun entre Albus Dumbledore et Merlin. Hormis la barbe, franchement … Oh, la porte s'ouvrait, miracle. Ni une ni deux, il traversa la salle commune tel un ouragan et monta les marches menant aux chambres quatre à quatre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra sans prévenir, faisant sursauter Eden, toujours occupé à imiter un quelconque poisson mort.

**- EDEN MERHOPE ! **hurla l'aîné. **Réponds-moi, dois-je te tuer tout de suite ou maintenant ? En plus je suis généreux je te laisse le choix, tu veux être plongé nu dans une marmite d'acide ou mourir noyé au fond du lac, abandonné aux tentacules visqueuses du calmar géant ?**

Pas de réponse. Alejandro s'énerva encore plus, saisit le col de la robe de son cadet et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

**- T'as conscience d'être le dernier des abrutis ? Mais réagis bon sang ! Ah tu m'fous hors de moi, ça m'énerve ! Je suis dingue de cette fille et elle me met des vents, cette fille est dingue de toi et tu lui mets des vents ! Y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête !**

**- Je ne lui ai pas mis de vent, je me suis enfuis … **se décida à dire Eden.

**- Mais c'est encore pire ! Si t'avais eu un peu plus de courage et surtout d'INTELLIGENCE, tu serais resté droit comme un piquet et elle t'aurais sauté dans les bras ! Franchement qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Serdaigle ? T'es aussi crétin qu'un Gryffondor !**

**- Tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des crétins …**

**- On s'en fiche, tu m'as compris ! **éructa l'autre. **T'as fais la pire connerie de ta misérable existence ! Tu m'énerves, Merlin tu m'énerves !**

Alejandro relâcha Eden, qui reprit place sur son lit en grimaçant. A ce train-là, il allait devenir sourd … En plus, le blond le stressait, à force de faire les cents pas devant son lit. Il tournait en rond comme un hippogriffe en cage. Au bout d'un long moment, il soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté du brun. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

**- Ecoute Eden, je vais te donner un conseil d'ami. Tu …**

**- Attends**, coupa le plus jeune. **Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?**

Alejandro se retint de s'arracher des cheveux.

**- T'as beau m'énerver, me voler Luna, être aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison et intelligent qu'un âne mort, je dois avouer que t'es un type bien. T'es mignon à voir avec Luna. Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes amoureux. En tant qu'aîné qui s'est fait à l'idée de devoir arrêter de courir après elle, je me dois de te conseiller. Parce que sérieusement, ça me ferait chier de devoir renoncer à elle sans qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous. **

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Ce fut Eden qui le rompit.

**- Donc, si je comprends bien, pour toi, notre amitié et née dans la rivalité et la stupidité ?**

**- C'est à peu près ça. Et je te rappelle que tu es la seule personne stupide dans cette pièce.**

**- Pardon, mais moi au moins je n'ai pas peur du noir, **rétorqua le brun.

**- Mais je n'ai pas peur du noir ! **s'exclama Alejandro.

- **C'est pour ça que le soir d'Halloween, tu restais collé à Ginny comme un gamin à sa mère**, railla Eden.

**- Au moins je me mets pas à bouder parce que j'ai eu peur du vent !**

**- Abruti ! **lâcha Eden.

**- Imbécile ! **répondit le blond.

- **Crétin !**

**- Andouille ! **cria le septième année.

**- Demi neurone estropié ! **hurla le cadet.

Chacun croisa les bras et prit une attitude boudeuse. C'était beau, l'amitié, se dit le chat de Thomas, qui dormait d'une oreille sur le lit de son maître. Les humains étaient si amusants à observer.

**- Bon … **finit par reprendre Alejandro. **Je disais donc, conseil d'ami. Va la voir. Excuse-toi pour ton comportement de boulet, redis-lui que tu l'aimes et attends sa réponse.**

**- T'es pas sérieux ?** Eden le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**- Bien sûr que si. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te tenir par la main et te traîner jusqu'à elle.**

**- J'ai jamais demandé ça !**

**- Non, mais tes yeux hurlent « tu peux quand même pas me dire de faire ça ! ».**

**- Mais tu ne peux pas me dire de faire ça !**

**- Voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais. Mon intelligence me bluffe.**

**- Sois plutôt impressionné par ta stupidité, blond sans cervelle, **pesta Eden.

Aller voir Luna, après l'évènement d'hier, non mais quelle idée … Il en avait d'autre, des conseils de ce jour ? Plus inutile, ça n'existait pas ! Qu'on le laisse s'étouffer avec son oreiller, ce serait une fin digne de lui et de son idiotie … Quel maladroit il pouvait faire pour ce genre de chose ! Il n'avait jamais été amoureux lui, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ! Et hors de question de mettre sa fierté de côté pour questionner le coureur de jupon qu'était l'autre énergumène …

**- Eh, Alejandro …**

**- Hum ?**

**- Concrètement, tu fais comment quand tu veux demander à une fille de sortir avec toi ?**

Le concerné ricana. Et voilà il en était sûr.

**- T'es vraiment pas doué. C'est simple, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, je lui déclare mon amour, même si c'est pas toujours vrai, et je lui demande clash de sortir avec moi.**

**- Ah.**

Oui, ah. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. C'était aussi banal et stupide que l'était l'employeur de cette approche ringarde au possible. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait pouvoir reparler dignement à Luna. Ce serait au contraire s'enfoncer dans le ridicule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Voyant l'air déprimé du brun, Alejandro soupira.

**- Elle a porté ce que tu lui as offert, aujourd'hui.**

Le regard d'Eden brilla quelques instants, comme animé de joie et d'espoir, mais cette petite lueur s'éteignit bien vite.

**- Ah. **

**- Elle semblait très guillerette aujourd'hui.**

**- Sûrement parce qu'elle ne m'a pas dans les pattes …**

**- T'es vraiment un idiot.**

**- Ouais. Sûrement. Le dernier des idiots …**

**- Bon, tu me laisses pas le choix. Je vais aller lui dire plein de trucs sur ta sinistre et honteuse enfance.**

**- Hein ?!**

Eden se releva brusquement alors qu'Alejandro quittait le dortoir en sifflotant. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais très habilement, le blond lui jeta un sortilège de saucissonnage. Et flûte. Il était VRAIMENT stupide.


End file.
